Four Ears Louigan
by lukeyftlwt
Summary: Louise is an average 17 year old, Logan an average 22 year old. Louise has an argument with Linda, and sneaks out of the restaurant. She's walking around Wonder Wharf on her own, until she hears the same irritating voice she hasn't heard for years. 'Four ears' 'Fuck.'
1. Chapter 1

'Louise Belcher I swear to god if you do not get your butt down here right now I will ground you for life.' I heard my mother scream. I sighed.

'I'M COMING ALRIGHT? CHILL THE FUCK OUT.' I screamed back, and regretted it immediately.

'EXCUSE ME? LOUISE YOU ARE GROUNDED.' I sighed once again, and decided to use that clothes rope I made a few weeks ago.

'Time to get out of this hellhole.' I muttered to myself before climbing out of my bedroom window, and down the rain pipe. I wandered along the road, lost in thought as I absentmindedly looked at all the buildings on the street.

I found myself at Wonder Wharf, and decided to loiter there for a while, until everything calmed down at home. I walked along the pier until I came to the cove, a perfect place where I could see everyone but no one could see me.

'Stupid Linda. Stupid Linda yelling at me for something I didn't do. I'm sick of it.' I muttered, throwing rocks into the water as the waves crashed around me.

I saw my reflection in one of the mirrors that someone was carrying, just simple me.

Black skinny jeans, green hoodie, hair no longer in pigtails and ears no longer in sight, but instead a pale pink beanie that sat on top of my head, as I grew out of my beloved ears a few years ago.

People at school used to tease me for not caking on makeup, but I literally didn't need to. My eyelashes were long, and dark. My lips were a nice plump pink, I had a few freckles scattered over my nose.

I wasn't 'drop dead gorgeous' but I was decent, and I loved myself.

I threw another rock into the ocean and sighed once more, 'Why must she always start arguments with me over nothing? I hate being a Belcher sometimes.'

'Four ears?' A voice said. I recognised it but - no. _NO._ It couldn't be. Could it? I looked up.

'Fuck.' I laughed. 'No way, Logan, why are you here? This is my secret place.'

'I think you're forgetting I used to be 17 too, once.' Logan smiled sheepishly. 'Can I sit?'

'No way. Piss off, plus, I don't even wear my ears anymore, so I don't know how you recognised me, but I don't really want to see your face, even if it has been years, and I don't really want an argument.' I said, and I rose up to walk away.

'Oh, okay. Well.. I just wanted to know, are you hungry? Would you like to grab a bite to eat?' The blonde scratched his head. Is he stupid? We hate each other.

I raised one eyebrow, 'Logan, either you've lost your memory or you're just as stupid as I remember. We _hate_ eachother. We are arch enemies. You left 4 years ago and we haven't spoken since. Why would I randomly grab lunch with you?' I scoffed.

'Jeeze I just wanted to catch up. I don't exactly wanna go home yet and I haven't seen a friendly face since I've arrived. Please? We've both matured since then, if you really hate hanging with me, you can go.' He looked at me, and he did look older, and more mature.

'Ugh fine. You're paying though.' I said, and I walked towards him.

'Wouldn't have it any other way, Belcher.' He smiled.

As we were walking, there was a comfortable silence, and an uncomfortable height difference. What sucked, is that I, the youngest Belcher, was cursed with the short genes. Tina pushed 5"8, Gene neared 6"3, Linda was 5"9, Dad was 6"0 and then there's me, a measly 5"3.

Logan had to be about 6"1, 6"2. I sighed, again.

'Whatcha sighing for?' Logan broke the silence.

'I'm small.' I stated.

' _No_. You're _not_ , are you?' He smirked. The sarcastic asshole.

'Shut up, Bush.'

'Alright alright, I'm staying silent, but I have to ask, where do you wanna eat?'

'Lets go to Pestos, split a pizza, piss off my parents.' I smiled and dragged him along.

'I'm not even gonna ask.' He laughed.

We walked along to Jimmy Pestos, and the silence was more comfortable, and his hand kept brushing against mine but I ignored it. I kept sneaking glances at the boy, and he was right. We both have matured, him especially. His jawline was more chiselled and defined, his shoulders had broadened out, he'd grown. A lot. He got pretty, basically, is what I'm trying to say.

Gross. As if I just said Logan Bush got pretty, even if it was in my head.

We walked into Pestos and went and sat in a booth. We were just making small talk when Jimmy Jr walked up to our table.

'Hey there, welcome to Jimmy Pestos Pizzeria, can I take your order?' He droned out, without even looking at us. His speech impediment was gone though, that was a plus.

'Uh, yeah, I'll take a large water please? Lots of ice, thanks.' I said.

'Oh, hey there, Louise. Fancy seeing you here. Haven't seen you in a while.' Jimmy Jr looked up at me and smiled.

'Yeah, it's been a while. How are things? With, you know, my sister.' I trailed off. Things clearly weren't well as she couldn't choose between him and Josh.

'It's.. complicated. She's with Josh, currently, she's trying to figure herself out, and decide what she wants.' He sighed.

'I'll always wait for her though, no matter what. Anyway, who are you here with?' He glanced over to Logan, 'Logan Bush!? Seriously? Wow, I never saw this coming. I owe Zeke 20 bucks now.'

Logan laughed, 'I'll take a coke, with ice too, please.'

'No worries, I'll be back shortly to get your mains ordered. Enjoy your.. date?' Jimmy Jr said as he walked off.

I laughed, a date, no way would I be dating Logan Bush.

'So, Four Ears. How come you no longer wear your ears?' Logan asked, leaning forward with his arms on the table.

'Well, Bush, I grew out of them. They no longer fit on my head, and since Gene and Tina graduated, people just.. took the piss, you know? I was this 14 year old who always wore bunny ears, like a fucking safety blanket and I kicked off whenever anyone took them from me. I was a first class freak.' I said.

Jimmy Jr came back with our drinks, and said, 'Hey Louise, you know Tammy still has your ears, right? She won't stop talking about them and how she finally beat you. Anyway, I'll be back shortly, make sure you know what you want to eat.'

'Oh yeah, and Tammy Larson stole them once at Tina's birthday. We all had a little too much to drink, and I just couldn't be bothered taking them back. So I just bought a beanie instead. Works the same, I don't get teased for it. It's simple.' I smiled.

'Tammy Larson, what a bitch. She tried hooking up with me once, I'm pretty sure.' He laughed.

'Gross!' I giggled. 'We gotta choose our pizza before Jimmy Jr murders us!'

'Oh shit true!' He grabbed the menu.

'Half cheese half meat feast?' He asked.

'Gross no! Half cheese & sweet corn and then you can get whatever else you want. It has to be deep pan though! Stuffed crust with tomato sauce, too!' I decided, sticking my tongue out at him.

'Well that's decided then!' He smiled, and told Jimmy Jr our order when he came back.

'You're so different, Bunny Girl.' He muttered.

'What do you mean?' I asked. He looked shocked, like he didn't expect me to hear it.

He took a sip of his coke, and I copied by taking a sip of my water, and I smiled.

'Well, I mean, you're 17 now, soon to be 18, and you've.. really.. filled yourself out. Without meaning to sound creepy! But you're just.. not that little 13 year old I used to know, and tease on those steps.' He looked at me.

'Yeah, well you're different too, Logan! I mean, you're at least 10 feet tall, your shoulders are HUGE and your hands are the size of my whole head! Plus, you're mature. You haven't once teased me, and you haven't once told me you hated me.'

'Because I don't. I never did, Louise.' He smiled at me.

'Awkward, I hated you.' I winked. Then Jimmy Jr brought out our pizza.

'Woah this looks delicious.' Logan was staring at the pizza like a stoned boy stares at a burrito.

'Damn, I wish I had someone to look at me the way you look at that pizza.' I laughed before taking a slice.

Throughout the rest of the meal, we just laughed about memories and spoke about high school. One thing he did bring up was when the One Eyed Snakes threatened to cut his ears off, he told me he was traumatised.

Weirdly, I started looking at him differently. The way he laughs at the things I was saying, the small glances he kept sneaking at me, the way he blushed when I said he had pizza sauce on his cheek, and then wiped it off.

He was, kinda, sorta, cute?

Oh my god. Logan Bush is cute.

Kill me.

Hey there guys! This is my first ever Louigan fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!

Feedback is always welcome, & I am in no way thirsty for views/votes/comments. If you want to be a silent reader, you can.

I hope you enjoy this, and chapter soon will be up soon ️

Much Love, Kelsey!


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's P.O.V

It was so weird having lunch with baby Belcher. She was definitely not a baby anymore, that's true.

I mean, it was wrong of me to think she was attractive 4 years ago, I was 18, she was 13, people would've kicked off highly, so I just kept it a secret. Now that she's older though.. it's like, she's a lady. Almost. Belcher could never be a  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"lady.

Gah, I never thought I'd see Belcher like that, she's.. _four ears_ for gods sake. Today was fun though. Extremely fun.

I looked over at the beauty sat in front of me, sipping on her ice water. I smiled to myself, "Maybe she did like hanging with me, and I can take her back to the Wharf and we can just.. hang out." I thought to myself.

'So, Louise, have you enjoyed lunch?' I asked, lifting my eyes to meet hers.

'I mean, it was decent I guess? It's you, Logan, nothing can ever be enjoyable with you.' She winked at me, so I knew she was joking.

I think.

'Well I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to come back to the Wharf with me? Go on a few rides, try win a few prizes.. Again it'll all be my treat.' I grinned at her.

She looked at though she was contemplating it, and made a stupid thinking face.

'Yeah, I guess so. I'm down for that, Bush.' She smiled at me, and it sent my stomach crazy with those butterflies that everyone talks about.

'It's not a date though, so don't get your hopes up, Bunny Girl.' I grinned as I took her hand and we walked out of Pestos.

'I wouldn't dream of such a thing, Bush.' She winked at me, and surprisingly didn't let go of my hand.

We didn't get far down the street though, because the second we were out of Pestos, her mom came running out of her restaurant.

'Louise Belcher where on earth have you been!? I've been worried sick!' Mrs Belcher said before grabbing Louise in a tight embrace.

'Mom I'm fine, I bumped into Logan and we had a catch up lunch, I snuck out because I was pissed off at you and he found me. Let me go!' Louise struggled to get out of her moms arms, I laughed. I haven't seen her struggle that much since I tried giving her a Reverse Norwegian Stinkhole.. Yuck. I shuddered. I really still feel bad about that day, I mean, I made her cry!

After that day, I vowed never to make Louise Belcher cry again. Unless it was with happiness. That I'll take credit for.

'Sorry, Mrs Belcher. I didn't know Louise was grounded. We were just going to hang out at the Wharf, catch up a bit since I've been away for 4 years at college. I can go though, if you need Louise at home.' I ran my hand through my hair, I hoped she didn't need her.

'Hmmm. Well, I suppose that's okay. You have her back by 10:30pm sharp, Logan Bush. I know your mother, and even though I don't like her, I don't like her. Just, bring her back safely, no threats or anything. Oh, and bring me a bottle of wine if you wanna stay on my good side. Bye, sweetie.' Mrs Belcher said to Louise and I.

Louise gagged, as we watched Mrs Belcher walk back in, singing;

'Daaaate. Baby Belcher has a daaaaate with Logan Bush! I now owe Bobby 20 dollars! I hate hiiiiiim.' We heard the door shut. I laughed awkwardly.

'So..' Louise trailed off.

'To the Wharf?' I grinned, feeling some form of nervousness I've never felt before.

'To the Wharf!' She declared, grabbing my hand and doing some sort of run, however she just looked like a gazelle galloping. I just shook my head and laughed, galloping along with the tiny human.

We had gotten to the Wharf and I'd seen Louise in her own little world of wonder, that I felt the slightest touch would make her jump. I was so confused, as she'd been here so many times, more times I can count on my hands - yet she still looks as if she's coming for the first time.

I cleared my throat. 'Louise? What do you wanna do first?'

She looked at me, and then looked over to Mickey's stall, 'Oh my God, Logan.'

'Yes?'

'Look.'

'At what?' I was confused.

'LOGAN BARRY BUSH LOOK OVER AT MICKEY'S STALL RIGHT THIS INSTANT.'

'Okay, why?'

'That.. Kuchi Kopi. Oh my gOD I NEED IT.' She cried.

'Okay.' I said, and I took her hand and walked towards Mickey's stall.

'Hey, Louise, and, Logan?' Mickey said, in shock. I was getting used to everyone looking at us in shock now.

'No time for talking, Mickey. I need that Kuchi Kopi.' Louise said, and I looked closely at the toy and Jesus, it was large. It was almost as big as little Louise.

'Well, if your boyfriend here can win it for you, it's yours.' Mickey winked at me.

'Mickey, that's not fair!' Louise cried.

'Why not? I can win it.' I was confused, again.

'They're rigged, Logan. There's no point. Ball is too big, rings are too small. Mickey's a carnie, they're all the same.' Louise sighed.

Mickey looked at Louise and laughed, and she pouted. 'Please, Mickey, can't you just.. _give_ it to me?' She pleaded, God she was so cute.

'Ah, sorry, Louise. However if big man Logan here, gets 2 out of 3, it's yours.' He winked.

'Logan, pay the good man.' Louise ordered.

'Yes, sir.' I saluted, and gave Mickey the 5 bucks.

After around 50 bucks later, I finally got 2 out of 3, and the Kuchi Kopi was hers.

She was skipping about, struggling to hold the toy. 'Logan! You're the best!'

I just laughed and led her towards the Ferris wheel. 'Wanna go on this?' I asked before we queued.

'Hell yeah! I Love the Ferris wheel. It's so pretty when you're at the top. Hey, Logan?'

'Yeah, four ears?'

'You're not actually half bad.' She smiled at me, and I'm 100% sure, my heart skipped a beat.

Hey guys! Chapter 2 already! I'm not sure if it was as long as chapter one, but I'm working on lengths!

Let me know if you want more cutesy louigan stuff, or if you want Louise and Logan to hate each other still!

Currently they're still getting to know each other again, and coming to terms with the feelings they have.

There'll be drama soon though, don't you worry.

Stay groovy you guys!

Much Love, Kelsey❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Louise's P.O.V

It was kind of nice, being with Logan. I've changed, and so has he.

We were queuing for the Ferris wheel, and I just looked up at him. He was carrying my Kuchi Kopi because it was too big, I couldn't carry it much longer. He noticed me looking and I looked away immediately. I felt my cheeks heat up.

He said nothing. He just continued looking straight forward.

The time came for us to get into one of the carts, so we did, leaving Kuchi Kopi with the tender of the ride.

We were still in a comfortable silence, as we went up and stopped at the top. I've been on the Ferris wheel so many times with Gene and Tina, once even with Jimmy Jr, but we were stuck at the top way longer than anticipated.

'Uh.. Logan?'

'Yeah, Louise?'

'I think the rides stuck.'

'Most likely. I'll take a look.' Logan said, and he leaned forward, tipping the cart violently.

'LOGAN, JESUS CHRIST YOU IDIOT STOP!' I screamed, clinging onto whatever was closest for dear life. I shut my eyes so tight it gave me a headache. The cart stopped moving and I released my death grip on whatever it was, and opened one eye.

'So.. are we stuck?' I asked, not wanting to look down.

'Yeah, we're stuck. Also, your death grips hurt. A lot.' Logan laughed.

'Sorry, I didn't know it was you that I clung onto.' I grinned, what a loser.

'So, since we're gonna be stuck up here for a while, how about 20 questions?' He asked.

'What are you, an 8th grader?' I scoffed.

'No, but it'd be fun to find things out about each other since we haven't seen each other for a while.' He smiled at me.

'Fine. But you go first.' I said, crossing my arms and leaning back.

'Okay, okay. How come you've spent pretty much all morning with me, without being mean once?' He enquired.

'Ugh, Logan, really? Fine. I'll answer that. I've stuck around with you, because I don't really have any friends, and you're a decent person to hang with. You've changed since you were 18, you're no longer an asshat, and.. you're nice to me. You seem like you care, you seem like you actually want to be my friend, instead of trying to upset me all the time.'

'That's fair. Yeah, I do care, Belcher, I always have. Okay, your turn.' He looked at me.

'Why did you come back?' I asked in a soft voice.

'Why did I come back?' He repeated my question to me.

'Yeah, like, why are you back here? And why did you not just walk away when you saw me at the cove, why did you come up to me?'

'That's more than one question, but since you're cute, I'll answer them. Okay, so I came back because I was bored. College bored me, it wasn't what I wanted to do, and I couldn't get anywhere with it. I'm here, I'm a 22 year old with an Art Degree, and what jobs can I get with an Art Degree? Nothing. I have nothing apart from my parents money.

Second question, I walked up to you because you looked lonely, and sad. I knew you wouldn't open up to me as soon as I saw you, but it was worth a try. And.. I missed you. That's why I walked up to you.' He smiled at me.

'I have another question.' I stated.

'It's my turn first,' he stopped me, 'did you miss me?'

'Of course I did! I started high school with Gene and Tina and I no longer saw you and your gross friends on the steps, skateboarding. I no longer had to be on edge and hold onto my ears when I walked past the steps. I had no one to piss off anymore. Plus, Tammy kept bringing you up. "Ooooh, is little Lou-wheeze missing her Loooogan?" She just wouldn't stop. And then she kept saying how she saw you at a party once and I just got so upset because even though we hated each other, we were friends.. right?' Just as I answered his question, the ride started moving again and we were slowly lowered to the ground.

'Of course we were friends, Bunny Girl. No doubt about that.' He smiled at me.

'What do you wanna do now? We have ages before I have to get home.' I asked, taking Kuchi Kopi from the ride tender.

'We could walk along the beach?' He suggested. I liked that idea, but I had a better idea.

'How about we go to the steps?'

He laughed, 'Sure, Louise. Let's go.'

We set off towards the direction of the steps, and I wondered how he'd feel, knowing there was another group of skaters just like him, and another group of kids, just like me.

We got closer to the steps and I started to skip, and chanted 'Come on, old man!' As he laughed at me.

'Why're you so eager, little one?' He quipped.

'I just wanted to see your reaction of people on the steps where you used to "rule" the place.'

'It'll be fine.' He grinned.

We finally got to the steps, and surprise surprise, there was a group of 16 year olds on skateboards, just like Logan used to be.

I sat down on a step and Logan sat next to me, and we just started people watching. It was nice, until I heard my sisters groan, and Tammy's annoying trill of a laugh.

'Tina! Stop that, just date Jimmy Jr already! You've seen how me and Zeke are, madly in Love.'

'Madly in Love with his money, clearly.' Tina said.

'Oh god she's stepped in it there.' I muttered.

'Louise! Hey!' Tina shouted, and rushed over to me.

'Hey there, big sis!' I grinned. I took in my sisters appearance, and she had changed since being with Josh/Jimmy, but in a good way. She's lost all of her awkward puppy fat, and she's grown her hair out. Still wears glasses and still wears blue, but she's changed her skirt out for some nice jeans.

'What, no acknowledgement for me?' Tammy said. Tammy.. hasn't changed. At all. Makeup got trashier, clothes got shorter, voice got more annoying.

'Hello, ear stealer.' I stated.

'Louise, aren't you going to introduce us to this fine gentleman?' Tina asked. I looked at Logan and he had his head down, so not to give away his identity. I nudged him to see if it was okay, and he looked up at Tina & Tammy.

'Logan Bush!?' Tina & Tammy said in unison.

'The one and only.' He grinned.

'Why are you with Belcher?' Tammy asked.

'Why not? Why do you have her ears? And why won't you give them back, more importantly?'

'Touché.' Tammy snorted.

'Ah but what you don't understand, Tammy, is that I was being serious. Why won't you give her back, the ears?' Logan stood up and walked towards Tammy.

'Because I don't want to?'

'That doesn't mean shit. Go home and get them, because I know things about you that you wouldn't believe, and you don't want those going around town. Off you pop.' Logan wiggled his fingers at the girl. She huffed and puffed but off she walked, leaving Tina with Logan and I.

'What do you know about her!?' I exclaimed.

'Nothing. I don't know anything.' He smirked.

Oh Logan. If only you knew how I felt about you 4 years ago.

 _/ flashback /_

 _I was walking home from school after a detention, alone as usual as Tina and Gene didn't bother waiting for me._

 _I sighed as I walked along and I kicked a stone, turns out I kicked it too far and it hit someone._

 _'Hey! What the fuck?' Oh my god it had to hit Logan. Of all people, Logan Bush._

 _'Haha, hey.. Logan. Look I'm sorry about the rock, I didn't mean for it to hit you, I'll just be on my way.' I said apologetically - I wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic or witty or have some stupid remark to the boy._

 _'Oh, hey there, small fry. Don't worry about it, it's fine.' He said, walking over to me._

 _'What's with the box?' I asked, looking at a cardboard box he was holding labelled 'keep.'_

 _'Oh, I'm uh, going to college soon. This week, actually. So, you know, no more "ah Logan stole my ears let's cut his ear off" haha.' He laughed awkwardly._

 _I sat down on a bench and sighed. 'I am sorry about that, you know. I was 9, it was 4 years ago, I overreacted.' He hasn't even noticed that I'm ear-less today._

 _'I know. I know. Hey. What's wrong? You've lost your pep.' He sat next to me, and I just sighed._

 _'Something just happened at school today, don't worry about it.'_

 _'High school now, right?' He asked._

 _'Yup, youngest in my grade, I can't wait to turn 14.' I fist pumped the air, but it just didn't have the energy._

 _'Yep, there's definitely something wrong here, usually you would've gut-punched me for even sitting next to you.' He pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and removed one from the packet. 'You don't mind, do you?' I shook my head as he lit one up, and put it into his mouth. I was fascinated, by the way he looked, the way the tobacco stick looked as it was balanced between his lips, the way his jaw looked as he inhaled the smoke, and the way he exhaled, letting it pool up into his nostrils and then out through his mouth again._

 _It was like art. He offered me a try, but I politely declined. I sat back, braiding a small strand of my bunny-less hair, and just watched him._

 _He noticed me staring and he smiled. 'Whatcha staring at, Belcher?' He raised an eyebrow at me. 'Like what you see?' Gesturing to his whole body._

 _I laughed, 'Get over yourself, Bush.' He gave me a cheeky grin._

 _'There's my bunny girl, all mean and nasty.. and.. missing her ears?'_

 _'Yeah, I outgrew them, I guess.' I forced a smile, and looked at the time on my phone. 'Shit, I gotta get home. Thanks for the chat though, Logan.'_

 _'Wait, can't I walk you?'_

 _'Walk me home?'_

 _'Yeah sure, it's not like Cynthia is begging for me to come home now, is it?' He half smiled._

 _'Lets do it, Loganberry. Walk me to my household.' And I held out my hand, so that he could pull me up. As soon as his hand touched mine, it was like an electric shock. He pulled back just as I did, but we didn't say anything. I got up on my own, and he walked me home in silence._

Wow 2 updates in a day!

A small flashback for you all!

Now I don't know if I'm going to turn this into a Love fanfic or if it's just going to be a friendship fanfic - I'm not sure whether I feel comfortable writing smut due to the ages (however Louise is soon to turn 18.)

Much Love, let me know what you think!

~kelsey✨


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's P.O.V

I really knew nothing about Tammy, I just wanted to know if she was still as much of a pushover as she used to be to 'hot guys.'

As soon as I sent her away, and Louise freaked out because she wanted to know what I knew, Louise was awful quiet. She just kinda.. sat there. Doing nothing. Being weird.

'Uh, Louise.' I waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing.

'Louise.' I clicked my fingers.

'LOUISE!' I clapped and yelled. She jumped out of her skin.

'What the fuck, Logan!?' She slapped my face, and Tina laughed awkwardly.

'Sorry! You were being weird, you like zoned out.. staring at me.. with this like, sad face.'

'I was thinking about 4 years ago.' She said bluntly.

'..and that's my cue to go. I'll see you at the restaurant, Lou, mom & dad have planned this whole "welcome back Gene" meal thing. They said bring whoever you want. Well, mom did. Dad just laughed, I guess. Um, when should I- we expect you home?' Tina rambled.

'Oh my god, T, um.. in like half an hour? Also, can I bring Logan?' She winked at me.

'Sure. I'll tell mom. Bye, Louise! Bye, Logan!' Tina walked off.

'Oh my god, Louise? What the fuck? Your mom hates my mom? Doesn't that mean they automatically hate me?' I freaked.

'Jesus, Logan, chill! It'll be fine, just come! It's not like you wanna go home any time soon anyway now, is it?' She raised one eyebrow at me.

'True, true. Alright, lets go to your place.' I wiggled my eyebrows at the little person, and grabbed her Kuchi Kopi and ran towards the direction of her parents restaurant.

'Logan! Stop! Logan! Stop oh my god! I only have little legs! Wait for me!' I heard her shout, I laughed and stopped running. I thought she was gonna stop next to me but I was wrong, the tiny human launched herself st me, and clung onto my back like a little monkey.

'Woah there, spider monkey. All you had to do was ask for a piggy back.' I laughed, and adjusted her so she'd be comfortable with me holding her by one hand, as I was still carrying that damn toy.

'This is so weird, man.' She sighed as she relaxed her body against mine.

'How come?' I slowed my pace as I was walking.

'This weird friendship-thing we have. I mean, I hated you for leaving. I hated when you left and I hated that you didn't try to keep in contact.' She stuttered.

'You hated when I left? Why? I just thought you hated me.' I enquired.

'I did. I hated you for taking my ears, I hated you for making me cry, I hated you for working with my dad, I hated you for when we were locked in that stupid room together. I hated it all. I hated you so much, Logan. But, when you were nice to me that one day, before you left, when I had detention and you walked me home.. I realised you weren't actually that bad.' She sighed.

'I hated you too, you know. Barely, but the feels were there. Then I grew up, and I realised you were growing up too. Little old 13 year old you, on that day, you just looked so sad, I couldn't be an ass to you. I didn't want to be an ass to you.' I admitted. I shook her slightly as I realised we were nearing her restaurant, so she loosened her grip and was lowered to the floor.

We walked in a comfortable silence, she walked more ahead than me.

I looked at her, I looked at her long black hair and the way she walked, swaying her hips slightly. I looked at her slender legs, her pale hands.

I noticed a box, in her back pocket, sticking out slightly. It wasn't her phone, because her phone was in her hand. I shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal.

We opened the door to her restaurant and the bell rang, and the feel of nostalgia ran over me. The smell of the burgers, mixed with the smell of the leather seats. The sound of Linda singing and Bobs voice. I smiled, closing my eyes, breathing it all in.

'Logan. What are you doing.' Louise asked, poking my belly.

'Shut up. I'm having a moment.'

'Whatever, weirdo.' I heard her walk through the restaurant and yell 'I'M HOME. I BROUGHT AN OUTSIDER.' And slam a door. I'm guessing she walked upstairs.

I followed, still carrying that god damned Kuchi Kopi.

HELLA SHORT I AM SORRY BUT I PREFER DOING LOUISE P.O.V IM SORRY PLS LOVE ME I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 RIGHT THIS SECOND XOX


	5. Chapter 5

Louise's P.O.V

Logan came back to the restaurant for Genes 'welcome home meal' - god knows why. I was only joking when I said I'd invite him.

I ran upstairs to tell my family he was here, and then I went back downstairs to retrieve him.

'Logan!' I called out, walking into the restaurant.

'Yes, little human?' He smiled, as he got off of a bar stool.

'You ready to come up?' I smiled.

'Sure.'

He took my hand as we walked through the restaurant and up the stairs into the apartment. It felt so right, for some reason. Like, my hand fit so well with his, like a puzzle piece. I felt my face heat up and I knew I was blushing, so I just shook my head.

'Hello, family. As you may all know, this is the outsider, Loganberry Bush.' I announced.

'Hi, Belchers. Thank you all for having me here at this welcome home dinner. I hope I'm not intruding.' Logan held his hand out to my dad, as he was the closest one to him.

'Wow, hi, Logan. Surprised to see you here. Didn't you and Louise like, hate each other?' Dad said in surprise.

'We did, now.. not so much.' I smiled at the tall awkward boy. 'There's still major "dislike" there, but he's okay.' I went and sat down on the couch. Once everyone had sat down, there was no room for Logan except to be between my legs on the floor. I gestured for him to sit, and he did.

Mom and dad were preparing the food, and Tina was sat on the couch with me, with Jimmy Jr. surprise, surprise.

I looked at Logan's head, and was astounded by the head of blonde, thick, hair.

I just wanted to touch it. I really wanted to lace my fingers in it. So I did.

I reached out gingerly, and placed one hand on top of his head, and he jumped.

'Relax, tall one. It's only me. I wanna play with your hair.' I reassure him, and he relaxed his back against the sofa.

I basically massaged his head, Tina's hand often creeping in and the infamous 'Uhhhh.' Reared it's ugly little head. I was making little braids in his hair, and it looked like dreadlocks, when we heard the door shut.

'OH, FAMILY! I'm back and I have a great fart brewing for you all!' We heard 19 year old Gene scream, as he bounded up the stairs.

'GENE!' I screamed, yanking my hands out of Logan's hair, and bounding towards him.

'SMALL FRY!' He dropped his bags and scooped me up into a back breaking hug.

'God, I've missed you so much!' I said into the crook of his neck, where I smelt the aftershave and sweat and just pure Gene-ness, and I was washed into the world of nostalgia. I hadn't seen my brother for a year, and things definitely got messy whilst he was away. I mean, I slept with Zeke, for gods sake. If Gene was home, that never would've happened. I was always closer to Gene than I was to Tina, and I think she knew that, but never said anything as not to upset me by knowing I'd upset her.

Gene carried me into the living room, where he saw Logan sat on the floor and he released me slowly.

'Hi Jimmy J, Tina. Logan? Why are you in my house?' Gene asked.

'Chill, Fart Box, he's with me. He's kinda cool now.' I laughed, gesturing for Logan to stand up and shake Gene's hand.

'Gene, the first thing I wanna say to you is that I am so sorry for that Reverse Norwegian Stinkhole I gave you, eight years ago. I hope you can forgive me.' Logan held out his hand.

'Ah, you, I never really held a grudge, but thank you.' Gene pulled him into a hug, and my belly got butterflies. Everyone was accepting of Logan, and I don't know why I was so relieved.

I went and sat back down on the couch, pulling Logan with me so he sat between my legs again, and I put my legs over his shoulders so if he stood up, I'd be sat on his shoulders. He took hold of my ankles and started playing with my legs, making them move as if I was walking.

'So, Gene. Tell me everything about Music College.' I stated.

'UGH. Well, there's some people, and some music, and a lot of keyboards, I have a girlfriend, I kissed a man, I've met the Obamas, I share a room with a really cool guy who plays the flute, Regular Sized Rudy's dad is a teacher there and he keeps telling me how heartbroken his son is, thank-you-very-much-Louise.' Gene rambled.

'Wait, wait. You have a girlfriend?' Tina asked.

'Wait, wait. You met the Obamas?' Jimmy Jr. asked.

'YOU KISSED A MAN?' I screamed.

'Yes, yes, and yes.' Gene smiled.

'Regular Rudy is heartbroken? Why?' Logan asked.

'Regular _Sized_ Rudy. Get it right.' I corrected him.

'Okay, okay, but why is he heartbroken?'

'Because I broke his heart.'

'Why?'

'Because I slept with Zeke when he was in Love with me. No biggie.' I stated, getting up to stretch.

'You slept with Zeke!?' Tina shrieked.

'Yes, because Gene and you weren't there to stop me. It was like, last year anyway.' I laughed, picking my nail polish off of my nails.

'Weird. I'm hungry anyway.' Gene said, as an excuse to go into the kitchen, where I forgot my parents even existed.

'I can't get over the fact you slept with Zeke. How did I not know!? He's my bestfriend!' Jimmy Jr. exclaimed.

'It's nothing to know. Do you guys want the full story?' I sighed, just to shut them up.

'Yes!?' All three of them said, in unison.

'Right, okay. It was like, a few weeks after my 16th, Gene had left, Tina had left, I think she was with you, Jimmy, at this point - anyway. Mom and dad were out on their 'date night' and I was bored, so I went to Mokos, a new bar that had opened. Clearly, I didn't look 16 so they let me in, and I ordered a drink. I didn't even know it was Zeke that I was sat next to until he looked at me. He was like, "baby belcher?"

"Hey Zeke." And we literally started talking, and he challenged me to shots, shot for shot - he didn't think I could match him, but I did. I got pretty drunk pretty fast and he brought me home, we stayed chilling for a bit whilst we tried sobering up so he knew I was safe.

I had drank like, a pint of water so I was feeling quite okay. We were talking about memories and he mentioned how it was so obvious that I was in Love with Logan, and how Rudy was so in Love with me-' I stopped. I didn't even realise what I'd said, until I said it. I didn't even dare look at Logan, I just looked down. Tina urged me to carry on, so I did.

'He mentioned how in Love I was with a college boy, and how in Love Rudy was with me. Apparently it was so clear through the years we were all at high school together, barring Logan, because you were at college.

I mentioned how I was still a virgin and everyone wasn't, and how alone I was at school. I spoke about waiting, and abstinence and all that crap but then I realised; why wait? Tina didn't. Tina jumped at the opportunity to sleep with Jimmy Jr when she was 16, because she was so in Love with him. I mean, I wasn't in Love with Zeke, but he was there.

He was gentle, he was nice and he was caring. I don't regret losing it to Zeke, I think he's a lovely boy. I just regret how Rudy found out.' I sighed.

'How did he find out?' Jimmy Jr. asked.

'I think I pocket dialled him? And it went to voicemail. Obviously all he heard was me and Zeke-'

'That's enough. I don't wanna hear anymore.' Logan cut me off.

'You guys asked! Anyway, it's no bother now. Me and Zeke don't even talk about it, every time he sees me he just winks. We're good friends, it's all good.' I laughed.

Eventually, my parents told us that the food was ready and we all gathered around the table with the amazing feast that my parents had prepared.

We all spoke about how me and Logan ran into each other and how everything worked out.

Gene mentioned how he knew we were going to reconnect, he just didn't think it would he this soon, and I felt Logan's hand on my thigh halfway through the dinner. Something told me, that when I walked him home later, we had something to talk about - and something told me that he wasn't going to forget what I said.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT - I wrote this whilst I was pooping lmao

I prefer writing in Louise's POV, but let me know if you like seeing Logan's point of views.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please! I Love hearing feedback, and let me know what you want to know more of! Like, Logan's feels towards Louise a few years ago? The full story of Louise and Zeke? Anymore back stories!? Just let me know and I shall provide!

So much Love, Kelsey?￢ﾜﾨ


	6. Chapter 6

Louise's P.O.V

We had the meal, and then we played a few board games, but the dreaded time came for me to walk Logan home.

'Come on, tall one. Time for me to take you home.' I smiled, reaching out my hand to pull him up.

'But then we'll be stuck in a cycle of you walking me home, and then me not wanting you to go home alone, so I walk you home..'

'Well, maybe I just wanna go on a walk with you.' I laughed.

'Let's go on a walk then.' The blonde boy half smiled at me. He got up and dusted off his jeans, and said; 'thank you so much for the meal, Mr and Mrs B. I hope I can come around more often, I Love your cooking, Mr B, and Mrs B, your singing is heavenly.' He smiled at my parents and they both blushed.

'Oh, Logan, you're welcome here any time you want, if you ever need a night away from that mother of yours, just let us know & we'll set up a bed in Gene or Louise's room.' My mom smiled.

'Thanks, I really appreciate that.' He really smiled at my parents before taking my hand and guiding me out of the house.

He waiting until my house was out of view, and then he exploded at me.

'You slept, with ZEKE!? Of all people? ZEKE?' He screamed at me.

'Woah. Hold the fuck up, why do you care?' I yanked away from him, looking at him with anger in my eyes, but in reality I was scared.

'I care because it's Zeke! There could've been so many other people that you could've lost your virginity to!' He exclaimed, grabbing his hair.

'What, like you?! Sorry, Logan, but the world does NOT revolve around you, and your dick! If you wanna sleep with me, let's do it and get it over with, it's not like sex is anything special anymore, I've done it with that many people!' I yelled. I turned to walk away, and as I looked back, Logan was gone. I sighed, I hadn't even done it with that many people, I think 3?

Zeke was definitely first, and now we occasionally hook up, not to Tammy's knowledge at all. I think.. Ollie was second. Yeah, it was definitely Ollie second, we were just chilling in the living room whilst everyone was out, and I threw something on the floor by accident and I bent down to pick it up, to be then pinned to the ground by Ollie. He was surprisingly dominant, and that happened a few months after Zeke.

To no ones surprise, it was Andy last. As soon as he heard about what Ollie and I had done, he called me up and asked me bluntly; 'Louise, please can I have sex with you?'

I was like, sure. Because, why not? It's hard living in a small town, where everyone knows everyone, and pretty much everyone you know has seen you grow up, it's hard finding Love.

That's why I didn't push Logan away, because.. despite what everyone thinks, I want Love just as much as the next person, I just don't show it. I just.. I feel like Logan is the person who's able to bring it out of me.

I feel like he is the man who can bring out the best in me.

I just hope I haven't scared him away, with my recklessness of not caring what anyone thinks anymore.

Logan's P.O.V

I genuinely had no idea what to think. The fact Louise gave her virginity up so easily, to the worst guy? I mean, at least he took care of her, I hope?

But.. who were the other 2 people?

Can't have been Rudy..

Sigh. She turned away from me to walk away, and to save more of an argument, I walked away too, without looking back.

I turned the corner, and started walking down the street to the beach. It was chilly, but I needed all the fresh sea air I could get.

I sat down on the sand and took my shoes and socks off, digging my toes into the sand and watching the tide.

In..

Out..

In..

Out..

I matched my breathing with the waves, leaning my head back and shutting my eyes. It was calming, listening to the birds and the sea.

I sighed, what was I going to do? I mean, clearly over the past _day_ I've caught feelings for her. I mean.. I always had feelings for her, always.

However I think today just brought them to light.

Maybe.. maybe I need to sleep on it, and figure myself out. I shouldn't be mad at her for her life choices, especially as I wasn't there for her.

Sigh.

HI GUYS! Sorry this update has taken so long. I've decided if I get at least 50 reads, 5 votes and at least 3 comments on this, I'll update the next chapter! Does that sound fair?

Lemme know what you thought!❤️❤️

-kels?


	7. Chapter 7

Louise's P.O.V

I trudged back home and went straight to my room, finally checking my phone after a full day with Logan. I had so many texts from Andy, Ollie, Zeke and Rudy.

I opened Ollie's first.

Ollie:

 _Louise._

 _Louise._

 _Louise._

 _Andy won't stop talking about your ass._

 _Louise._

 _Lou._

 _Eze._

 _How's Zeke;)_

 _LOUISE._

 _fuck, where are you?_

 _You never take this long to reply_

 _LOUISE_

 _(Notice how I stopped using full stops)_

 _((I'm waiting for you to correct my grammar))_

 _(((Whys Jimmy just texted me to say you were at Pestos with Logan Bush)))_

 _Well_

 _If you're on a date_

 _I'll leave you be_

 _I Love you loads Louiseeee_

 _Please come over as soon as you can, I need to smash you on COD again._

I laughed reading all of his texts, he was my honest to god best friend ever. I decided to open Andy's next.

Andy:

 _Hey Louise!_

 _Ollie and I were wondering if you could come over asap._

 _It's an emergency_

 _If that's any consolation_

 _Not that you care_

 _Ollie just told me you're on a date_

 _Does that mean none of us will get to tap that ass anymore?_

 _Damn_

 _Also Jimmy has your hat_

 _You know_

 _Your ears_

 _If that'll make you come over faster_

 _Lmao_

 _Ollie just said he knows what'll make you come_

 _He said Logan_

 _I laughed_

 _Then I said Rudy_

 _And he said never lmfao_

 _We miss your stupid face_

 _Kisses xox_

Jesus those twins kill me every time. Time to open Zekes messages.

Zeke:

 _Hey there pretty lady_

 _Missing you_

 _And your tits_

 _Tammy left again_

 _Need some company_

 _Damn you're not replying_

 _:(_

 _Miss u though_

 _Sorry_

 _*you_

 _I know how you are_

 _Well you're not replying_

 _Omg_

 _Word is that you're on a date?_

 _Jimmy told me!_

 _Big mouth Jimmy_

 _With Logan?! Alright!_

 _You get that thunder sausage Louise_

 _You saucy minx_

 _You go girl_

 _Hmu if it goes wrong_

 _Love you crazy kid xo_

Ahhh I Love Zeke, he never makes things weird. None of them do, apart from Rudy. Hence why, I refuse to open his texts. I put my phone on charge and I go straight over to the Pestos, to see Andy and Ollie.

I walked in and I saw Jimmy Pesto.

'Hey, Jimmy.' I said, walking towards the counter he was cleaning.

'Oh hey, Louise. The boys are in the apartment, it's my weekend again, if you wanna go up and see them.' He flashed me a warm smile, he's never really hated me, just my dad.

'Thanks, Jimmy. You're looking well today, very smiley. It's nice to see, especially as you're no longer at war with my dad.' I smiled and touched his hand, in a nice gesture.

'It's nice not being at war with your father, we've all grown, people change and people mature over time. You'll learn that soon.' He ruffled my hair and sent me on up to the apartment.

Over the past few years, Jimmy Pesto has become like family to us, he doesn't hate my dad anymore, there's no more competition between the two businesses as they're both extremely successful for some reason, god knows why.

I walked up the stairs into the apartment where you could hear both of the boys arguing.

'I was the better agent Johnson!'

'No I was!'

'No, I was!'

'Boys, boys, you were both amazing "agent Johnson's" but that was years ago, where's the COD?' I said, smirking as I walked in.

I sat next to Ollie on the couch as Andy was on the floor, and Ollie said; 'threesome lads!?'

I punched him.

'So, what's the deal with you and Logan?' Andy asked, looking at me.

'Well, I'm not sure as he found out about me and Zeke and he was like, hella pissed.' I laughed awkwardly.

'Word is, he's been in Love with you since he heard you kissed Rudy on that Valentine's Day.' Ollie stated.

'What the fuck? Really?' I was stunned.

'Yeah, Jimmy J has his number, they were friends in high school after he and Tina dated for like the first time. They were texting about it, but they don't really talk anymore.' Andy finished off.

'Well I mean that does explain why he was so angry about me and Zeke, I mean, he doesn't know about me and you guys, but he probably will find out at some point. Do you know if Jimmy Jr is around? I wanna talk to him.' I asked.

'In his room.' They said in unison.

'Thanks.' I said, as I got up, drifting towards Jimmy Jr.'s room.

'Hey, Jay Ju, can I come in?' I knocked on the ajar door.

'Huh? Oh yeah, sure, hi, Louise.' He opened the door and invited me in. I sat on the end of his bed and he sat next to me. 'How can I help?' He smirked.

'Ew no, not that, you're with Tina that's disgusting.' I laughed, me and Jimmy Jr. had that kind of relationship banter a few years back.

'I'm joking, I'm joking.' He smiled.

'I need Logan's number.' I blurted out.

'But I don't even know if it's the same number..' Jimmy Jr. trailed off.

'Give it.' I gritted my teeth.

'Okay! Okay! Jesus, Louise, chill out.' He laughed whilst getting me his phone.

I imputed Logan's number to my phone and fist bumped Jimmy Jr.

'Thanks, Jay Ju.' I winked and left his room.

'Andy! Ollie! I'm off home! Love you both.'

'Love you, Louise!' They shouted back, and I left the Pesto building.

Time to go and try and win Logan back.. if I even lost him in the first place..


	8. Chapter 8

Louise's P.O.V

After I got Logan's number, I went home and went straight to my room. I checked the time on my phone.

 _9:36pm._

Since it was a Sunday night, I decided to wind down and get ready for bed, as I had school the next day.

I took off my jeans, replaced them with some pink booty shorts, and I kept my green hoodie on. I put my hair up into a bun and I went into the kitchen to make a drink.

Dad was sat at the table.

'Louise? Can we talk?' He asked. I looked at him intently, and I observed that he was getting older, tireder, and greyer. He's always been my favourite person.

'Yeah, sure, Dad. What's up?' I sat down at the table.

'I know you argued with your mom earlier.'

'Oh. Yeah.. yeah we did argue.' I sighed.

'About the restaurant?'

'Yeah. She told me what you were planning on doing when you retired.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, Dad. Why won't you give it to me? You know it's what I've _always_ wanted to do!'

'Because I know you're better than that, Louise. I know you can _make_ something of your life. Go to college, get a degree!' He sighed, and I took his hand.

'I don't _want_ to go to college. I want to run this place, turn it into my place, vamp it up! Make it awesome! Keep your legacy!'

'I know, Lou. I just.. I need time to think about it. I'll let you know by your 18th, okay?'

'Dad.'

'Yeah?'

'That's in 2 days.'

'Exactly.'

'Okay. Well, I'm gonna go wind down for bed now, school tomorrow. I Love you a lot, Dad.' I kissed his cheek and I got up from the table with my bottled water.

'I Love you too, Louise. Good night.' He smiled at me.

I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room. I sat in my bed, all cosy and snuggled up to the Kuchi Kopi that Logan won me, and I decided to text him.

 _+********* 9:46pm_

 _Hey, Logan. It's Louise._

 _+******** 9:50pm_

 _Hey, it's Logan. How'd you get my number?_

 _Louise: 9:55pm_

 _I asked Jimmy Jr. I wanna apologise._

 _Logan: 9:56pm_

 _Oh. Okay. Um, I'm not sure if I'm okay to talk right now? I'm looking for apartments and such._

 _Louise: 9:58pm_

 _Oh, sure. How come?_

 _Logan: 10:00pm_

 _Mother kicked me out, what else_? _._

 _Louise: 10:01pm_

 _Oh shit! So like, you're not at home right now?_

 _Logan: 10:02pm_

 _Yeah I'm home, I just have to be out by the morning._

 _Louise: 10:03pm_

 _You have a car, right?_

 _Logan: 10:04pm_

 _Yeah why?_

 _Louise: 10:05pm_

 _Pick me up from school tomorrow?_

 _Logan: 10:06pm_

 _Sure. Finish at 2:10pm as it used to be?_

 _Louise: 10:08pm_

 _Yup. Also, Tina's moving out.. so.. we have a spare room here, 2 spare rooms when Gene goes back to college. Mom said you're more than welcome to stay._

 _Logan: 10:12pm_

 _Thanks, Louise. You get some sleep, you're up early tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?_

 _Louise: 10:15pm_

 _Yeah, okay. I am pretty beat after today, haha. I'll text you when I wake up, if that's okay?_

 _Logan: 10:20pm_

 _Okay. :) goodnight, Bunnygirl._

 _Louise: 10:22pm_

 _Goodnight, Loser._ ❤️

 _-6:00am-_

Ugh. My alarm woke me up at 6am, so I went to get a shower.

I spent about half an hour in the shower, washing my hair and singing, because my parents were already awake to open the restaurant.

I got out of the shower and went back to my room to get dressed, and I checked my phone.

I had 4 new texts, from Andy, Ollie, Zeke and Rudy. They all said pretty much the same thing.

Andy&Ollie: YOU'RE 18 TOMORROW! YOU'RE FINNA BE LEGAL!

Zeke: hey girl, 18 tomorrow, that ass is soon to be legal. Drinks on me?;)

Rudy: You're 18 tomorrow Louise! Haven't seen you in a while.. hope we can talk soon.

Oh shit! It's my 18th birthday tomorrow!

I looked at the time & it was 6:45am, so I put on a black hoodie with a print of pink bunny ears on the back, black jeans and pink vans.

I towel dried my hair and put on some lip balm, and by 6:55am, I was ready.

I grabbed my bag and walked down through to the restaurant to grab lunch.

'Morning, mom, dad. Dad, whip me up something quick for my lunch?' I winked at him whilst I grabbed an apple.

'You look different today, Louise!' My mom smiled at me.

'I'm wearing black, and pink, for once!' I laughed, I hardly ever wore black.

'Ooh! Does this have anything to do with Logan?' She smirked at me.

'God no. I don't even know what's happening with that! Would you guys mind?' I asked.

'Well, you're 18 tomorrow, Lou. We can't tell you to do anything. We also need to speak to you about something, sit?' My dad asked, handing me a paper bag with some lunch.

'Sure.' I sat on a bar stool.

'Well, as you can tell, we're getting old.. and we've found some apartments by the beach, and we're thinking of moving out. Just down the road, but leaving you here? Still running the restaurant whilst you're at school but.. we just need our own place. Is that.. okay?' My mom asked

'So.. I'd basically have my own place?' I grinned.

'Yup. What do you say?' My dad smiled.

'Hell yeah!' I screamed. Responsibility!

'Knew it.' My dad winked at my mom.

'Right well, I gotta get going but ah! Thanks, mom! Thanks, dad!'

I finished my apple and threw the core into the bin, and left the house at 7:05am. I met Andy and Ollie on the way out and told them the great news.

'Holy shit! Free house for you then!?' Andy exclaimed.

'Hell yeah!' I fist bumped the air.

'So.. did you text Logan?' Ollie asked.

'Yeah, I did. He knows about Zeke, obvs, but not us. So.. I'm not sure.' I sighed.

'Well.. do you like him?' Andy asked.

'I.. uh..' my mind went blank. Do I? Do I.. like Logan? I mean, yesterday was really fun, and I always got a warm feeling when he looked at me, and I felt sad that he was mad, and I liked that he was in my house with my family. It felt normal. It felt right.

After all these years.. it felt like.. my puzzle was finally complete.

'Oh my god, Louise is in Love!' Ollie screamed.

'Shut uP, OLLIE.' I blushed. 'I have to speak to him about it.'

'Louise, you've been in Love with him since you were 12.' Andy soothed me.

'I know.. it's so gross.' I gagged.

'Bless your little head!' Ollie ruffled my hair, and then he picked me up in a way so I could move to be on his back, so he could give me a piggy back. 'You're so petite, Lou. Have you been eating?' He shook me.

'Of course, I Love food.' I was shocked.

'Oh my god, Louise, look!' Andy exclaimed.

'What?' I looked at Andy.

' _Logan_ is waiting outside school for you.' Ollie dropped me, and it was such a long way to the floor as he was like, 6"3.

'Logan?'

'See you in class, Louise. If you're late, we'll tell Mrs Labonz you have diarrhoea.' Andy winked at me.

'Screw you both.' I stuck my middle finger up at them.

'You already did!' Ollie laughed, walking away.

'Hey, Louise. I brought you this.' Logan said, sheepishly handing me a plastic rose.

'Thanks? Look, you still cool to pick me up after school?' I asked, taking the rose.

'Yeah, of course. Why?'

'Just wondered, need to talk to you about some things.' I smiled, I couldn't wait to tell him about the apartment above the restaurant.

'Yeah. Do you have lunch? Do you need money for lunch?' He asked.

'Yeah, Dad made some concoction or something, I'll probably share with the twins. He always makes way more than I need.' I grinned. 'I gotta go, but I'll text you throughout the day if I can?'

'Of course. Don't get in trouble though. Hey! It's your 18th tomorrow!' He realised.

'Yeah, duh!' I grinned harder.

'I'm gonna get you the bestest present today, I'm going out of town to shop for furniture anyway.'

'You can try, but Andy and Ollie usually get the best gifts.' I winked.

'Off you go, go learn, you twerp.' He grinned.

'Shut up, you.' I went to leave and he grabbed my hand, the one holding the rose, and he slowly lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

'Logan Bush, a romantic? I wouldn't never thought.' I laughed, 'see you later, loser.' I winked at him.

'Bye, Bunnygirl.' He blew a kiss at me as I walked into the school.

I walked into the school and went to my locker. I opened my locker and screamed into it, running on the spot, and as soon as I realised what I did, I stopped.

'Ew.' I thought. 'As if I just did that.'

I pinned the rose to the door of my locker, surrounded by the photos of me, Andy & Ollie, and Zeke & I, a random photo of Jimmy Jr and I.

I trudged to my English class, smiling away. I walked in, sat at my desk and just carried on with the lesson, my mind often drifting to Logan, Berry, Bush.

FINALLY A LONG CHAPTER!

So sorry for the wait, you guys. I've been made redundant from my apprenticeship job and I'm a bit bummed out.

If I get 50 reads, 20 votes and 10 comments, I'll post chapter 9!❤️❤️❤️❤️

So much Love, Kelsey xx


	9. Chapter 9

Louise's P.O.V

The day dragged on, and school was finally over. I went to my locker and retrieved the rose that Logan had given me, and placed it in my bag. I was going to pin it to my wall later on.

'Louise!' Andy and Ollie screeched, running toward me.

'Yeah?'

'What are your plans for tomorrow night?' They asked excitedly.

'The same as always, school, go home, get ready and "wait" for you guys to "take me out for dinner" and end up at the wharf. Has anything changed?' I smiled at my two best friends, I loved our traditions.

'Nope! Just checking you knew the plan!' Andy laughed.

'Well, I'm seeing Logan after school today, so I guess you guys are gonna have to walk home by yourselves.' I caught Rudy staring at me out of the corner of my eye. He stood hugging his text books at his locker, as if he wasn't listening in to the conversation. I raised an eyebrow at Andy and Ollie, and they moved so he couldn't see me. It was like an unwritten contract, they'd block me from Rudy at all points.

Don't get me wrong, I miss Rudy so much, but things got so weird after I found out he was in Love with me. He's been in Love with me since that one Valentine's Day I kissed him, and I don't know why. It's weird, it weirds me out because I've literally seen him as nothing but a little friend.

However, some of the extents he's gone to, to talk to me - are way too far, such as:

Once, he climbed up the fire escape and was sat in my room all day whilst I was at school.

I've blocked his number at least 4 times before because he wouldn't stop calling after he found out I slept with Zeke, and he changed his number each time so he could contact me.

He sent take out to my house, with a message written on the pizza box saying 'why are you avoiding me.'

He knew fine well why, and I felt so bad for ignoring him, but he got creepy. Leaving messages on the home phone saying that one day I'll be his, texting Tina and Gene, trying to get close to Andy and Ollie once again so he could stay at their house and be 'close to me.' It was honestly scary.

'Louise? Do you want us to invite Logan?' Andy asked.

'I'll speak to him today, he's taking me on a drive!' I couldn't hide my grin.

'Are we keeping you from him?' Ollie winked.

'Yes. Now I am going, see you later my little cherubs.' I pulled them both down to my height by their shirts, and kissed their noses. 'I'll see you later.' And I walked off.

I couldn't lie, my heart was pounding so hard as I walked towards the door, knowing Logan was behind it. I adjusted the beanie that I had plopped on my head, because I remembered it was in my locker. I took a deep breath and I walked outside, and I saw Logan, smoking what I thought was a cigarette, leaning on his  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"verynice car. My heart stopped at the sight of him.

Black skinny jeans, black vans, black hoodie, black beanie. A piercing in his ear, his hair that was poking out of the beanie looking fluffier than ever. He looked so different from this morning, like.. He looked radiant, and happy. And I could've sworn there was a piercing in his lip, I'm not sure though. I drew in a sharp breath, he was beautiful. I had to stop, and look at him. I decided that today would be the day that I would declare my Love for him, in the car, so he can't get away from it.

I walked closer to him, but before I could say hi, some girls in my grade surrounded him.

'Oh my _god!_ Logan!?'

'We haven't seen you for so long!'

'Jesus Christ.. look at you now..' were some of the remarks. I scoffed, as he laughed awkwardly. As soon as he saw me, he yelled out 'Louise!'

'Hey!'

'It's me, your ride. Save me.' As soon as those words left his mouth, the amount of death glares I got from the girls was unbelievable, however I just stuck my middle finger up at them.

I walked right up to him, and I realised what he was smoking, was not a cigarette, but it was however, a blunt. I looked at it, and then at him. He laughed, and went to stub it out in a way he could save it for later, but I just took it off him, and inhaled the biggest drag ever. I mean, I needed  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"somethingto help me confess my Love, and Dutch courage was not on the cards. He smirked at me, and opened the passenger seat door.

'Your carriage awaits, M'Lady.'

'Oh why thank you, kind sir.' I winked, and sat in the very nice car.

'So' he said, getting into his car, 'you smoke?' Looking at the blunt I still hand in my hand.

'Oh, yeah, occasionally.' I lied, thinking about the packet of cigarettes I had in my bag. 'Weed, anyway. Is it okay to smoke in here?' I gestured around the car.

'Haha, yeah, I'm gonna roll the roof down, but I think it's gone out.' He said, gently taking it away from me and relighting it with the lighter in his car.

'Sweet, thanks.' I smiled, taking another drag as soon as he handed it back to me, feeling the high slowly hit me as I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

'So.. Louise, what do you wanna do?' He asked.

'Well, you know how you need to look for some apartments? I know one.' I smiled.

'Oh yeah? Where.' He kept his eyes on the road.

'My house.'

'You mean, your parents' house.'

'No. Mine. They're moving and leaving the apartment for me to look after.'

'Wouldn't it be awkward, us two living alone?' He furrowed his brow.

'No, because I Love you, Logan.' The words were tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them, but I was too relaxed to even care.

'Wait what?' He looked at me, and he could see in my face that the high had hit me, as my cheeks were red and my eyes were squinty, and I had a smile on my face. Or maybe I was just in Love. Or both. Who knows.

'What?' I asked, giggling slightly. God this was some good kush. I took another drag.

'You Love me?' He was shocked.

'I guess so. I mean, I have since like, 8th grade.' I giggled, he didn't believe me.

'Well. I don't know what to say Louise.' He looked sad.

'You could say it back?' I sat up, looking at him.

'I can't lie to you, though, Louise.' He looked away from me and focused on the road again.

HI ITS ME!

Okay so this past week has been pretty rough, I lost my job, which means yay, more time for writing and bobs burgers! However it's also really shit so, I'll try my best & I am sorry if the chapters are completely shit.

I Love you all a lot, again, please remember to vote if you like it, maybe leave some comments here and there. Remember to recommend to your friends!

Hugs and snuggles! - kelsey Xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Logan's P.O.V

I was driving and Louise was smoking, looking hot as hell. She was saying some words and laughing, so I just smiled and shook my head, until she popped out the 'because I Love you.'

Honestly, I was stunned. I didn't think she could, I mean, I felt a small school girl crush vibe coming off her, especially today as I put my lip ring back in & styled myself the way I wanted to.

I didn't know what to say back, because of course I Love her.. it's just.. fuck. How.. how do I tell her? I don't just want to tell her in the fucking car!

'I can't lie to you, though, Louise.' I said, looking straight ahead.

She sat up, 'then don't.' She said softly, and she took a longer drag of the joint. I could see the high in her face, as we drove out of town.

'I won't. I'm just.. not going to answer that right now. Where would you like to go?' I said, changing the subject.

'Anywhere. Out of town, lets go.. to a bar. Take me to a bar, Logan.' She smiled at me.

'You're not legal, Louise.'

'I am tomorrow.' She winked at me, and I just felt the heat run to my cheeks.

'Let's drive around, road trip to loads of drive ins?' I suggested.

'Do they still do drive in movies!?' She got excited.

'They do, just not around here. Plus, it has to be a night time thing.'

'Oh,' she sighed, 'well.. do you want to come back to mine and help me sort the apartment with my parents? They've been moving their stuff all day today.' She asked.

'I couldn't think of anything better to spend my time.' I genuinely smiled at the girl.

She smiled back at me, and smoked the rest of the blunt, asking me with her eyes if she could. I must admit, seeing Louise high had me feeling some kind of way.

She plugged her phone into the aux on my car, and blasted out Halsey, some really chill slow tunes. She was bobbing her head to one of the songs before she looked at me and sighed, softly.

'What's up?' I asked, turning back into Wharf.

'Nothing.. nothing.. it's just.. I Love you, and you completely blew me off.' I looked at her, and I focused on her lips.

I wanted to know what she kissed like, I wanted to know what her lips felt like, I wanted to know what she tasted like, what she smelt like, being so up close and personal.

 _I really wanted to know._

HELLA SHORT BUT I LIKE DOING LOGAN CHAPTERS SHORT AND TO THE POINT

REMEMBER TO VOTE N COMMENT !

Kels xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

LOUISES

LIPS

TASTED

LIKE

CANDY FLOSS

AND

WARMTH


	12. Chapter 12

Louise's P.O.V

'Nothing it's just.. I Love you, and you completely blew me off.' I said to him, looking him in the eyes.

He ignored me and just stared at my lips, and I knew what he wanted.

Rudy used to look at me the same way, when we were friends, before he got weird. He used to say 'Louise, I just wanna know what you taste like. You look like your kisses would be firm but soft, and you look like you'd taste like strawberries and cream.'

That was the last conversation we had.

I looked at Logan, as we'd pulled over to talk. I studied his face, as I realised his face was really close to mine as we both subconsciously leaned forward.

Logan looks like he'd taste of cinnamon, and tobacco, and mint.

Logan looks like his kisses were soft.

Logan looks soft.

Logan looks like the person I want to melt with.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I snaked my hand around the back of his neck, and I closed the gap between us.

Our lips met, and it was a mixture of warmth and cold, soft and hard, my heart sped up around 10 times it's normal rate and my head was madly rushing and I couldn't breathe and all I wanted to do was carry on kissing him and my mind was racing ten times to the dozen and-

I opened my eyes, and his were already open. He kissed with his eyes open, until his eyes met mine, and his hard look softened, he closed his eyes, put his hand to the back of my head and tilted my head back so my mouth would open slightly.

It's all a rush, so many thoughts in my head at once, I'd never felt so much of a connection in my life before. People talk about the fireworks you get, but these feelings were not fireworks.

These feelings were 4 years of mistakes, misunderstandings and regret. These feelings were 4 years of built up lust about Logan Bush, these feelings were just.. Love, finally admitting it's self to me.

I loved Logan. I wanted to kiss him for the rest of my life. I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to breathe.

He tasted like tobacco, cinnamon and mint.

He smelt like soap, and aftershave.

He felt soft.

His hair was like silk.

I wanted to know what I tasted like, because I know Rudy was wrong because Rudy was the wrong person.

I never asked Zeke, or Andy, or Ollie, because they were all the wrong people.

 _Logan is the right person._

 _Logan.. is my person._

We broke off the kiss, and we both realised we hadn't been breathing, so we caught our breath, and then Logan started to drive again. We didn't say anything, we just listened to the music in the car with the wind in our hair.

After that, I highly needed a cigarette, and since Logan had seen me smoke a blunt, I didn't care.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my Pall Mall 100s, and lit one with my jet lighter that was in the carton.

I took a drag, and let the nicotine sink into my veins, and I relaxed. I shut my eyes and just felt the cool, summer sea breeze. I heard all the laughing and screaming from Wonder Wharf, so I guessed we were nearly at my home. I opened my eyes and finished my tobacco stick. I looked at Logan, who didn't look at me. We arrived at my house, and we both got out of the car, and walked through the restaurant.

I was walking and it felt like I was walking on clouds, as I was still pretty fucking stoned. I smiled at my parents who knew exactly what my mindset was, and they frowned but didn't do anything, because they never did. They never could control me and they knew I was careful. I felt Logan's hand on my shoulder, immediately steadying me, even though I didn't know I was uneasy.

We walked up through to the apartment, and to my room. I flopped on my bed, and Logan went down to ask my dad for some food. He was gone for around 15 minutes and he came back up with a brown bag filled with delicious smelling food.

Oh god. The munchies hit.

I was suddenly ravenous, and Logan gave me food. He was still silent, and so was I. I practically inhaled my food, until I couldn't eat anymore, and I remained flopped on my bed.

I felt the mattress dip slightly, and I opened my eyes to see Logan extremely close to my face. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I looked away, but he put one finger under my chin to keep my face looking at him.

'You're beautiful, Louise.' Those were the first words he'd said to me, in about 45 minutes.

'Th-thank you.' I stuttered. Jesus, why did I stutter.

'Can I kiss you, again?' He asked, and I could've cried. No one has ever _asked_ to kiss me, everyone just.. did it.

'Okay.' I replied, my voice was as small as a mouse's.

He kissed me softly, and there was an immediate feeling of warmth where there shouldn't have been. At least not yet, anyway.

I laid on my back, so he had to hover above me to kiss me, and he put one knee either side of my hips, so he was straddling me, essentially.

He then flipped us over, so I was on top, and I was suddenly scared. I didn't stop kissing him, because I know that's what he wanted. I didn't stop myself pressing against him, because I could feel that that's what he wanted. I guess he felt me stiffen, because he sat up, and it's like I was then sat on his lap.

'What's wrong, Louise?' Logan looked at me, with concern lacing his face.

'This, I, uh, god, um.' I couldn't breathe, everything was getting so tight and I didn't know why. I was never like this with anyone else before, I was always up for it, and now I don't know what's happening.

'Hey, Lou, calm down, look at me, I'm gonna rub circles on your back okay?'

I just nodded, tears started streaming down my face and I was so frustrated with myself because I didn't fucking realise what was happening.

I felt Logan's cool hands on my back, and the pressed of his fingers were rubbing small circles, it was like a massage and somehow it opened up my airways so I could breathe.

He counted to ten as I inhaled, then ten as I held it, and then counted to ten again as I exhaled.

He kept this going for about 3 minutes, and I'd calmed down.

He pulled me into a hug whilst I was still sat on his lap, and I just put my head in his shoulders. I was breathing in his scent, and my breathing slowed down and I was fully calm.

'Wanna tell me what that was all about?' He asked me.

'I don't even know myself, Logan.' I brought my head up to look at him. 'It's never happened before.'

'You had a panic attack, Lou.'

'Yeah well I know _that._ I just don't know _why.'_

'Maybe because of the situation we were in?'

'Yes but it's not like I'm a fucking virgin is it.'

'You are with me.'

'Yes but, Logan, I Love you. To be honest, that's probably why.'

'Why, because you think I don't Love you back?'

'You said you don't! You said you didn't want to lie to me..'

'Because I didn't wanna tell you in the car. Heck, I don't even wanna tell you in your room but it looks like I am.'

'You are what..?'

'I'm in Love with you, Louise Belcher.' Logan smiled at me, and my heart stopped.

LONGER CHAPTER YAY!

Hope you all enjoy this one!

Remember to vote, comment & recommend to your friends!

You're always more than welcome to message me with any questions you have, my Snapchat is kelseywelseymoo,

My Instagram is kelseyroex OR kelsey2.0_

Drop me a message if you also want to get to know me !

Much Love to you all, Kelsey Xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Logan's P.O.V

I was a little concerned over Louise's freakout, but I'm glad I told her I Loved her when I did. I carried on rubbing her back after that, and she fell asleep, so right now she's currently sleeping, little snores here and there but they're adorable.

I brought my knees up to my chest, and I was just thinking about the sleeping girl next to me, when I heard a small knock on the door.

'Hello? Is it okay to come in?' A voice said.

'Wait, I'll come out.' I whispered back. I got off the bed, slowly as not to disturb Louise, and I walked outside of her room, shutting the door & leaving it ajar.

I looked up and I was faced with Bob and Linda.

'Hello, Mr & Mrs Belcher.' I smiled sheepishly, my hands behind my back. I felt about 12.

'Hello, Logan.' Bob said.

'Logan, we're a little worried about Louise.' Linda came out with.

'Oh, okay. How come?' I asked, and they gestured me to the kitchen, whilst Bob shut Louise's door properly. I guess she has a habit of snooping.

'Well, for one, she came home high. With you. Which wasn't cool. However she doesn't smoke all that often so, we're not going to blame it on you,' Bob mentioned, and I sighed, 'and 2, we're giving her this apartment, and we don't want Rudy finding out, because he's a bit of a stalker, and we don't want Andy & Ollie over all the time.'

'Okay.. not to be rude but, you're telling me this.. why?' I asked.

'Because, we don't know who's she's going to let stay here, Logan, and we know she's in Love with you. However she is _still_ only 17. 18 tomorrow, but still 17. Now, we know you've been kicked out, as Teddy found out from Mort who found out from Jimmy Pesto, who found out from your mother. So, we're going to allow you to stay the night, as for tonight, this building is still ours - however tomorrow, its all Louise's.'

' _All?'_ I asked, confused.

Bob and Linda looked around the door to still see Louise's door shut, and then they both leaned forward and whispered 'we're giving her the restaurant for her 18th.'

I grinned, she'd Love it. 'Mr & Mrs Belcher, I don't plan on moving in here. I mean, I adore the hell out of your daughter, I Love her, I'm in Love with her and I have been since that one day we crossed paths. I hope to make her my bestfriend, my girlfriend and depending on how that works out, we can think about it. I promise I will protect her from Rudy, but I won't move in. I may stay a few times, but I will find my own place.' I smiled at them both. Linda had tears in here eyes.

'No boy has ever said that about one of my babies before.' She sniffed.

'Wait, not even Tina?' I asked.

'No, because she's always choosing between Jimmy Junior and Josh,' Bob put one hand on Linda's shoulder.

'I promise I'll look after her, if you'll let me.' I stood up and put my hand out for a handshake, but they both pulled me into a hug.

'Thank you. She needs someone like you, Logan.' Bob smiled.

'I mean, I thought she hated me when I left,' I said, smiling fondly at the memory of her telling me she Loved me in the car.

'Oh she did. She hated you for breaking her heart, without even knowing what heartbreak was. She never thought she could ever catch feelings for boys, until you. She channeled it through hatred because she didn't know how to deal with it. Her ears got stolen, and then you left, and for a 13 year old girl, that's a lot to handle. She didn't know what to do, and she flipped. She started smoking, drinking, and we couldn't stop her. No one could apart from Zeke, and that was weird. Then Rudy got extremely strange and she took comfort in Andy and Ollie, all in the space of the 4 years you were gone at college.' Linda explained.

'I am so sorry.' I sighed.

'It's not your fault though, Logan. You didn't know she was in Love with you, and you didn't know this would happen when you left, because she was so good at hiding her feelings.' Bob smiled.

'Is she asleep?' Linda asked.

'Yeah, she had a bit of a freakout and then she fell asleep.' I smiled, thinking of the tiny girl sleeping.

'What did she freak out about?' Bob asked.

'Oh, nothing major, Rudy I think. She had a bit of a panic attack but I calmed her down. Am I okay to go to her? Just in case she thinks I've left, when she awakens, I don't want her to think I've left her again.'

'Of course, remember, you're more than welcome to stay the night, Logan.' Linda smiled.

'Thank you, and if you don't mind me saying so, loosen up you guys. You're extremely serious now, what happened to the singing and the dancing?' I winked at Linda, and waved whilst walking to Louise's room.

I opened her door quietly and snuck in, turning a lamp on even though her small Kuchi Kopi was glowing. I took off my vans, and my hoodie, even though I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and lifted up the covers of her bed and snuck in next to her. I went to play on my phone until she woke, but she rolled over and cuddled up to me, without even waking up, and it was the cutest thing in the world.

I put my phone down and just looked at the petite 17 year old girl laying next to me, and I put one arm around her so she'd be more comfy, and I stroked her cheek. I then realised that I didn't want to lose this, whatever 'this' was. I looked at the bed side table where my phone was, and I saw her phone was unlocked. I wanted to take a photo of us for her, but I got distracted by some texts. I ignored them at first, so I could take the photos, but then I decided to read them. They were from Rudy.

Rudy(Don't Reply):

 _Louise._

 _Louise you can't ignore me forever._

 _Please_

 _Louise please._

 _I want you to be mine_

 _Everyone saw you get into Logan's car today_

 _I can drive,_

 _I can take you anywhere you wanna go Louise_

 _I'm staying at Andy and Ollies tonight_

 _I'm going to be at wonder Wharf tomorrow because I know it's what you do for your birthday_

 _You can't just kiss me back in 7th grade and then not fall in Love with me Louise_

 _Me and Andy and Ollie are walking around tonight_

 _I heard you freak out with Logan_

 _Do I need to come save you_

 _Ollie is taking me away from your house which I don't think is okay_

 _Louise I just Love you._

I put the phone down, and I pulled Louise closer to me, so I wouldn't let anything get to her.

 **(Authors note: I hate doing this, but when you get here, play the YouTube video attached)**

'L-Logan?' I heard, with sleep lacing her voice.

'Hey, Bunnygirl, it's me.' I whispered, as she slowly came round from her sleep.

'Logan, you're shirtless.' She stated, poking my belly button.

'I realise that.'

'You have abs.'

'I do.'

'They're hard.'

'They are.'

'But also squishy.'

'Yes they are.'

'Logan.'

'Yes?'

'Can I kiss you?'

'Of course.'

'Thank you.' Louise said, and she motioned that I go to her level so she could kiss me. I was expecting a peck on my lips, but she pecked my nose instead, and my heart melted.

I then felt her warm head back on my chest, and she was tracing my abs with her finger, occasionally sticking her finger into my belly button.

'Logan.'

'Yes.'

'You're very toned.'

'I know.'

'Do you go to the gym?'

'I do.'

'Wanna see my abs?'

'Sure.' I laughed, and she lifted off her hoodie, revealing a pink vest top, and a very flat stomach.

'Give me your hand.'

'Okay.'

She took my hand and put it on her stomach, lifting up the tank top to reveal a slightly toned stomach, and her belly button piercing, which was a dangly charm with pink bunny ears. I smiled at her, and leaned down to kiss her stomach, and then I leaned back up, whispered in her ear; 'can I kiss you, too?'

'Okay.'

I then took my fore finger, placed it under her chin, and brought her face closer to mine. I leaned forward, and touched my lips to hers, and I immediately felt at home, I felt safe, I felt warm and I felt loved.

Candy floss and warmth, is what she tasted like.

Candy floss, and warmth.

 **Hello Lads.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I Love doing Logan chapters, I Love his point of view.**

 **Again, please don't forget to comment about your favourite parts, give me some votes and recommend to your friends!**

 **So much Love,**

 **Kelsey Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Louise's P.O.V

I liked having Logan here, I liked having him stay in my house, in my room.

I was just tracing his stomach in silence when he asked a question.

'So where do you want to go from here?' It startled me.

'What do you mean?' I asked, still tracing.

'Well, this. Whatever 'this' is, what do you wanna do?'

'Again, in what sense? What do you mean?' I stopped tracing and I sat up, facing him.

'Well.. I mean do you wanna make it official? Since we are in Love with each other, although it has literally been 2 days since we first saw each other again.' He pulled me onto his lap, as he also sat up to face me.

'I mean, it's a bit quick, like, to jump into a relationship. Maybe.. we could spend a little more time getting to know each other properly?' I smiled, feeling his stomach go up and down with the rhythm of his breaths.

'Yeah. That's perfect.' He grinned, and leaned forward to kiss me.

'What are you doing tomorrow, Logan?' I asked, after he kissed my nose.

'Nothing, my schedule is fully open, I'll probably clean up a little, like in the restaurant whilst you're at school, but then after you get out, I'm 100% free. Also, your parents are allowing me to stay the night, is that okay with you?' My heart pounded, Logan? Staying with me? Overnight? FUCK YES. UNLIMITED CUDDLES.

I grinned, 'of course, as long as I get cuddles all night, and sweet! Wanna come to the Wharf with me? It's a thing Andy and Ollie do every year on my birthday, we all go. Except this year it's my 18th, and I know they're all bringing booze, and I know some people I won't want to be there, will be there, and I kinda need your huge body to protect me.'

'There's nothing I'd want more, my little cherub.' He smiled at me, and I am 100% sure my heart pooped its pants.

'Are you hungry?' I asked him.

'Just a little.'

'Let's get food, what time is it?' I asked, not really asking him but leaning to get my phone.

'Huh, 7:30pm. Not bad. Hey, did you go through my phone?' I asked.

'I mean, I took some photos of us, and I read Rudy's texts cause they worried me. Are you mad?'

'Nah. He's a psycho. Maybe my dad'll make us some spaghetti, I'll ask him. You stay.' I winked at the man in my bed.

I walked out to the living room where my parents were, after getting changed into pyjama shorts and Logan's hoodie, which he didn't notice. I had little white ankle socks with pink ears on them because I hated feet. All in all, I looked about 10.

'Daaaaaaad.'

'Yes, Louise.'

'Can you make me and the tall boy some food please?'

'No, Louise.'

That was it, I launched my tiny body at him and landed on his belly. 'PLEAAAAAASE.' I cried.

'Ugh. Fine. What do you want?'

'Carbonara?' I batted my eyelashes.

'Fine. But you're helping.' And he hoisted me up onto his shoulders like he used to do, and my mom just laughed.

We walked into the kitchen and he placed me onto the table.

'So, you and Logan?' My dad asked, boiling the water for the pasta.

'Well.. I don't know, we're gonna get to know each other more, see if we can really deal with each other.'

'That's fair, just as long as you're happy, Angel Dust.' My dad winked at me.

'Shut up! The pasta needs salting, by the way.' I laughed.

'So where's Logan sleeping tonight?' Dad asked.

'Well.. my room? I guess?' I suggested, and he laughed.

'I knew you'd say that. You are 18 tomorrow so.. why not.'

'Speaking of which, have you decided if you're giving me the restaurant yet?' I crossed my legs whilst sat on the table top.

'See, you'll find that out tomorrow, young one.' He laughed at me.

'Ooh, dad! The pasta, salt it more.'

'Jeeze, Louise! You trying to tell me how to cook?'

'No, just, salt the damn pasta.'

'Hey! Louise! Do you have my hoodie?' We heard a voice shout from the hall.

'Yeah, why?'

'Because I'm cold?' A shirtless Logan walked into the kitchen.

'Do you want it back?'

'Preferably.'

'Okay.' I took off his hoodie, revealing my baby pink tank top again. 'Oooooh, dad. I need a new belly ring if possible.'

'Yeah, okay, Louise.' He shook his head, laughing at Logan & I's previous conversation.

'Sorry that I was shirtless, in your house, Mr Belcher.' Logan sheepishly said.

'Haha, it's fine. Call me Bob, from now on though, please, Logan. I insist.' My dad smiled whilst salting the pasta.

'Yeah, call him Bob, Logan.'

'Shut it, Louise.' My dad hit me with a spoon.

Logan took a seat on the table and started playing with my fingers.

'How's the pasta going, Bobby?' I poked his butt with my foot.

'It's going well, Louise, it's going well.' He laughed whilst swatting my foot away with a wooden spoon.

'I'm gonna drain it, and leave the sauce to you guys, because I can feel the third wheeling.' My dad laughed, as he drained the pasta.

'Okay.' I smiled.

My dad left the kitchen and I looked at Logan. 'You thirsty?' I asked.

'For that ass.' He said, and then his eyes widened when he realised what he said.

I laughed, and did a small twerk before asking; 'no but seriously, you thirsty?'

'Yeah why?'

'Because, I don't like to brag, but, I make the best milkshakes ever.' I smirked at him. 'What's your favourite flavour?'

'Um, banana.'

'Sweet. Stay there.' I went over to the counter, and I took out the blender, banana milkshake powder, milk, ice cream, whipped cream, gummy bears and sprinkles.

'Watch and learn, lover boy.'

I mixed the power and the milk together in a glass, and then put scoops of ice cream in the blender, along with the milkshake. I blended it all together so it'd be thick, and once it was all blended, I put it in the nice milkshake glass we have.

I then topped it with more ice cream, and whipped cream on top of that, and then went to town with the sprinkles, and carefully placed the gummy bears. I found a yellow twisty straw and I stuck that down the side of it, and I placed it in front of Logan, and his eyes went wide.

'I call it, the "everything but the kitchen sink milkshake."'

'Woah.'

'Try it.'

'Okay.' He closed his eyes and took a sip, and a low noise came out of his mouth, a low moan. 'Fuck me.' I then felt a weird sensation from my own body but chose to ignore it.

'Good?'

'Orgasmic.' He opened his eyes and smirked at me, biting his lip ring, which got me flustered.

'Right, well, I'm gonna make this carbonara, okay? Bare with me, it'll take about 5 minutes to heat up.' I smiled at him, getting the baconless sauce out of the fridge.

He watched me intently, taking sips of his milkshake, 'can I have a spoon please?'

'Yeah, of course.' I passed him a spoon.

'Thankyou, beautiful.' I blushed and swatted him over the head,

'Hush.'

I heated up the sauce until it started bubbling and I mixed it in with the pasta. I heated it all up again, before serving it in bowls.

I placed Logan's in front of him, and gave him a fork.

'Bon appetite.' I smiled.

'Mérci beaucoup.' He smiled back, and my heart fluttered at the fact he could speak French.

We ate in a comfortable silence, and I finished before he did. I waited politely for him to finish, and I got really cold. I started shivering uncontrollably.

'Are you cold, Little One?' He asked, concern taking over his features.

'No, I'm fine.' I smiled, but my teeth started chattering.

'Would you like my hoodie back?'

'Well I'm not gonna say no, it smells like you.' I grinned as he passed it over. I slipped it over my head and smiled at the warmth it still had in it. Not too long after, Logan had finished his food. I took the bowls and put them in the sink and rinsed them.

'I've left clothes in my car, come with me to get them?' He smiled.

'Yeah, give me the keys and I'll get them.' I grinned.

'Hmm, I'll give you the keys to my car but I won't allow you to bring any bags up.'

'Deal. I just like your car.' I smirked, and he took the keys out of his back pocket.

'Be careful with my baby.' He said, sternly.

'Maybe.' I grinned harder and ran downstairs, not even bothering to put shoes on.

I opened the door to the apartment and I ran out into the cool evening light.

'Hi, Louise! Who's car is that?' I heard Andy's voice.

'Hey, Andy! It's Logan's! Isn't it neat!?' I gushed, unlocking the car.

'Are you wearing Logan's hoodie?' I heard Rudy ask, and I tensed.

'Maybe, why?' I bluntly asked.

'Well, it has his name on the back.' He leaned out to trace it and I jerked back.

'Yeah, it's his.' I struggled to breathe, and I looked behind me frantically to see where Logan was. Rudy then reached forward and grabbed the sleeve of Logan's hoodie and proceeded to get closer to me despite my attempts to get away and Ollie's attempts to distract him.

'Why don't you Love me, Louise?' Rudy asked, as he tightened his grip.

'I, uh, I just, I.' I couldn't breathe, and I was still frantically looking for Logan. After such a short time of seeing each other again, he became my safe place.

Logan came down and saw how close Rudy was to me, despite Andy and Ollie trying to distance him. He could see I was about to go into full blown panic mode.

'Babe? Did you unlock my car?' Logan came out into the cool outside, shirtless.

I just nodded, I couldn't speak.

'Come here, princess, I want a hug.' He pouted and I just motioned to Rudy's death grip on my actual arm, now, instead of the sleeve.

'Rudy, let go of Louise.' Logan said loud enough for my parents to hear, and my dad came bounding down the stairs.

'Rudy, let go of my daughter.' By this point, tears were streaming down my face because he was really hurting.

'I Love you, Louise. I will make you mine one day.' Andy and Ollie finally prised him off of me and dragged him away.

'We're sorry, Louise, we thought he'd calmed down when we agreed to let him stay. We Love you, and we'll see you and Logan tomorrow.' Ollie blew me a kiss.

'I Love you two, too.' I whispered as I rubbed my wrist. They walked away, yelling at Rudy and my dad checked that I was okay before going upstairs again.

'Louise.. I hope you didn't mind that I called you babe-' I cut Logan off by running to him and jumping on him, drowning him in a death grip hug.

'I Love you.' I whispered in his ear.

'I Love you too. Let's get my clothes and we'll go up to bed okay?' He said, rubbing my back.

'Okay.'

'Do you want me to put you down?'

'No.'

'Okay, I'll carry you. Are you gonna be okay or do you need cuddles and back rubs all night?' He asked, as he grabbed his clothes out of his car, and I saw his beanie and I got ahold of it.

'I'll be okay.'

'Okay. Let's go.' He said, shutting the boot of his car and letting me press the lock button.

We walked upstairs and we told my parents we were going to bed, after we locked the door. I finally felt safe, so when he plonked me on the bed, I was smiling again because I was with him.

I lifted my arms up so he would pull off his hoodie. Once he did, he was just staring at my boobs.

'Woah.'

'What?' I laughed, he was transfixed.

'I mean, I've been seeing them all evening, but woah.' He knelt down so he was eye level with me.

'Logan, they're just boobs.'

'What size are you!? Holy shit.'

'Guess.' I said, wiggling my chest in his face. He got up to get changed into his 'pyjamas', basically just thick grey joggers.

'Okay, um, you've gotta be at least 36C.'

'Wrong.' I laughed, 'Guess again.'

'I mean, what?! You're just so slim!'

'36D. Speaking of boobs, would you mind if I took my bra off? I don't like sleeping in bras.'

'I am not going to say no to that, Louise.' His eyes widened as he saw me take off the bra without taking off my tank top. Unfortunately, this was a very sheer tank top, so when my bra was removed, most things were visible. I could clearly see that this was exciting Logan and I giggled, getting up to put my hair into a bun.

'Louise, I'm taking the corner of your bed, the bit that's next to the wall.'

'That's fine.' I said, smoothing out my hair. 'I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be back in a second.'

'Okay.'

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I quite enjoyed brushing my teeth actually, after having braces from being 14 years old until I was 16, I take quite a bit of pride in my smile.

Once my mouth felt minty fresh, I went back into my room, and joined Logan under the covers.

'I gotta go do my teeth, too.' Logan smiled, and left my bed feeling cold and empty until he came back. We were both sat up, and he was still looking at my boobs, mainly because I was a little colder after doing my teeth, if you know what I mean.

'Logan, you can touch them, you know. I'm not one of those "you can look but you can't touch" girls. Do what you want, it's different because I Love you, and you Love me.' I smiled.

'I don't want to disrespect you..' he whispered, looking away, so I took one of his hands and placed it on one of my breasts. We both inhaled sharply, as he leaned down to kiss me softly.

He brought me onto his lap, and kept kissing me. His other hand snaked around the back of my neck and tilted my head so I was at an angle where he could slip his tongue into my mouth, in which I moaned softly.

'Shhhh,' he laughed, 'are you okay with this?' He asked, and I nodded.

I kissed him back harder, biting his lip ring and he squeezed my breast, not too hard but it wasn't a soft squeeze either.

This was so different to when I'd done it before, this was gentle, slow paced and full of Love.

I could feel Logan getting harder beneath me, and I grinded on him to release some pressure.

'Fuck, Louise, I-' Logan stuttered.

'What's wrong?' His hands found their way to my hips and he stopped me.

'I don't wanna do this, not yet. You're 17, and I don't wanna disrespect you as a minor.'

'I'm 18 tomorrow, Logan. I know we both want it, I mean, I have proof.' I grabbed his hand and thrust it between my legs, and he bit his lip and moaned.

'Not tonight, Louise. I'll happily relieve you, I just don't want to go all the way with you just yet, I respect you as a person.'

He wiggles his fingers, and my head fell back and I bit my lip as though not to let any sound out.

'I know exactly how to please you, Louise.' He looked at me and all of a sudden, his eyes were dark, and hooded.

'Go ahead.' I swallowed, hard, and I watched him as he kissed between my breasts, and down my chest, down my belly until he reached between my legs. I was confused as to what he was doing because it had never happened before, however I let him carry on.

He removed my pyjama shorts, which left me in my black thong, which he also removed, revealing my most intimate parts. He carried on kissing below my belly button all the way down, to which I felt a swift warm, wet, lick. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he pushed his fingers into my entrance, without stopping the licking at the top.

He was doing this for about 30 seconds, until I felt myself tightening as I could feel a build up, to which he sped up, until I reached my high, and came all over his hands. He let me ride out my high, before grabbing a dirty T-Shirt and wiped his hands, and face, and grinned at me.

'Fucking hell, Logan.' I panted.

'I'm surprised you stayed quiet, bunny girl.' He winked at me.

'Oh shut up and kiss me, Bush.'

He tasted like tobacco and mint.

And I loved it.

Alright, Lads! This was a hella long chapter, with some mild smut, be proud of me?

Remember to vote, comment & recommend to your friends who also ship Louigan!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it.

I Love you all lots and lots❤️

Much Love, Kels Xxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Louise's P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm, at 6am again. It took me a few minutes to realise where I was and what was happening. I looked around and pointed things out, out loud.

'Door. Mirror. Desk. Kuchi Kopi. Random boy. Hoodie. Dresser. _Random boy!?'_ I screamed, hitting the body next to me.

'Ow. Louise, what the fuck.' The boy spoke, and the voice soothed me instantly.

'Oh, Logan? What are you doing in my bed?'

'Haha, you mean, what was I doing to _you_ in your bed.' He smirked at me in the musky bedroom light. I opened my curtains, blinding him.

'I'm gonna shower, okay?' I said, walking out before he could say anything else.

I trudged to the bathroom, and took my -now greasy- hair out of its bun, and gagged at how it just stayed in the position it was.

I turned the shower on and let the warm steam surround me, and then I turned the shower to lukewarm as it was summer and I didn't wanna sweat.

I picked up my toothbrush after I'd gotten undressed, played music on my phone and put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

I then got into the shower and started brushing my teeth, it's a thing I do. Call me gross, I don't care. I'll fight you.

I finished brushing my teeth and I went on to shampooing my hair, lathering it in the soap suds and dancing around to the music, singing a little as my parents are up at this time anyway.

I washed the shampoo out and I lathered my hair in conditioner, and moved away from the running water to protect my hair and it's mask.

I started to shave my legs as the conditioner soaked into my hair, to make it soft and shiny.

It was only that I'd shaved one leg when it hit me, and I fell over in the shower.

'I'M EIGHTEEN MOTHER FUCKERS!' I screamed.

I shaved the other leg and once I was out of the shower, I place a pore strip on my nose, and waxed my private parts, and then moisturised.

I walked back into my room and opened the window as it smelt funky. I put on some ankle socks, some black denim shorts, a black lacy push up bra, a black tank top and Logan's hoodie. I took my hair out of the towel and decided to blow dry it, as it was only 6:30am, and it only took me 10 minutes to blow dry it.

I removed the pore strip from my nose, Logan and I were so disgustingly satisfied by the blackheads on the strip.

I decided to do light makeup today, mascara, foundation and winged eyeliner. I popped on some lip balm and I grabbed Logan's beanie, and my school bag.

I laced up my black vans and then I was ready. I bounded downstairs to the restaurant where my dad had whipped up an amazing birthday lunch for me.

'Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to our youngest baby,

Happy birthday to you!' My mom sang.

'Thanks, mom, thanks, dad. Logan's staying here all day to help out with the restaurant in return for you guys letting him stay last night.'

'That's fine, Louise. Are you going to the Wharf with your friends again this year?' My dad asked.

'As usual! Logan's coming too, so no need to worry about Rudy.' I rubbed the bruises on my wrist subtly.

'Okay, so you're coming back here after school first?' My dad smiled at me.

'Of course.' I winked at him.

I checked the time on my phone and it was 7:05am, and I had a bunch of texts and missed calls that I couldn't be arsed to read yet.

'I gotta go, parents. But I Love you, and I'll see you later today!' I said, blowing them kisses.

'Hey, what about me!?' A sleepy Logan came bouncing down the stairs. 'Don't leave without saying bye.' He pouted. My parents laughed and went into the back of the restaurant.

'Logan, I have to go!' I laughed at his bedhead.

'Not without a kiss. Please.'

'Oh my god, you're annoying.' I kissed his nose, 'Now good morrow, old man. I'll see you when I get back.' I blew him a kiss and went out the door to meet Andy and Ollie.

'So, you're 18 now.' Andy wiggled his eyebrows.

'I kNOW!' I screamed, fist bumping the crisp morning air.

'So.. what happened with you and lover boy last night then?' Ollie winked.

'That's fully classified.'

'Woah, Louise, did you.. _shave your legs?_ ' Andy exclaimed.

'Yeah.. why?'

'You _never_ shaved your legs when you were fooling around with us.'

'Yeah? Well, Logan's special.' I smiled, god I was turning into such a sap!

'Gross.' I stopped as I heard Rudy's voice. Damnit, I completely forgot he stayed with Andy and Ollie last night.

'Actually guys, I think I forgot something at home. I'll see you at school?' I smiled before rushing back down the road to my house. 'Logan!' I yelled, and a shirtless Logan popped his head up from behind the counter.

'Yes?'

'Stick some shoes on, you're walking me to school.'

'Um, okay.' He pulled some vans on from the hall and fixed his hair, and walked out without putting a shirt on.

'Don't you wanna put a shirt on?' I asked, walking next to him.

'Nah, I've got abs, why not show them.' He winked, before taking my hand.

I laced our fingers together, and didn't answer him. The cool morning summer breeze blew through the air. 'Logan.'

'Yes?'

'I Love you.'

'I Love you too, Louise.'

 _Switch in P.O.V_

 **Logan's P.O.V**

I stared at the small girl - sorry, _woman_ next to me, and I wondered what it'd be like if we made it official.

I wondered what she'd be like.

She would be bashful. But not in the cutesy, blushing way that most girls do. She would be mean, and would tease me, and push me around in front of other people.

However, I liked to imagine that, behind closed doors, she would be incredibly affectionate. Hugging me, and peppering kisses all over my face. Not saying a single word, but saying how much she loved me, just in how tightly she would hug me.

We wouldn't ever be the couple that sat at the table, eating dinner, saying nothing, and staring at our own phones, we would be the couple that got kicked out of restaurants for being too loud, or for telling off a rude waiter.

We wouldn't buy each other flowers or candy or something. As gifts, we would just kiss each other and stay in bed all day.

We would also fight, quite often. We would probably piss each other off all the time, but it would be a good kind of angry. The one that was more thrilling than actually hurtful.

Both Louise and I loved to argue, and because of that, we never actually said anything truly hurtful to one another. Usually, it was very obvious that we were joking around when we were debating. We they wouldn't be able to bare too much time spent away from each other, which was good, as we are potentially going to be living together.

However sometimes, when the other was feeling clingy, we would spend every waking moment together. Eating breakfast in bed, taking a bath together, and holding hands everywhere they walked. And we would be comfortable when together. There wouldn't really be a need for clothes, even. Or makeup, or combing hair, or losing weight. I am very aware that Louise is quite brazen about her body. The thought of Louise, in nothing but the familiar Spongebob printed panties she so often wore to bed, popped into his mind. She would be laying on her bed sheets, hair a mess and giggling, laughing at him hovering over her, in one of the most serious scenarios possible, but she would just turn it into a huge laugh.

He shook his head, smiling at the thought of what it'd be like to be with Louise. He looked at her again, as she focused on the cracks in the sidewalk as she walked, her pink backpack bouncing on her back.

He let go of her hand and just watched as she walked in front of him, he looked at the curve of her body.

The way her hair was parted over her shoulders, and how Logan's hoodie was smothering her body. It almost looked like she wasn't wearing anything other than the hoodie, because it almost covered the black denim high waisted shorts she was wearing.

He focused on the curve of her ass, and how the contrast of her short, tan legs looked up against her shorts, and her dark black shoes, and white ankle socks.

He viewed Louise as Summer and winter all rolled into one person, and he Loved it. He Loved her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

••••••••••••••

Hi guys! Just a quick update, Louise's party chapter is next, with some NSFW action?

I love you all, remember to vote and comment! Xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Louise's P.O.V

Logan dropped me off at school with a quick swat on the ass and a kiss on the nose. As soon as he was gone, Andy and Ollie swamped me.

'Happy birthday to the youngest little lady in our year!' Ollie winked.

'Thanks, Ollie Pops.' I blew a kiss at him, and all of a sudden my feet weren't on the ground.

'Since you're a _lady_ now, mightn't you want to be as tall as one?' Andy laughed.

'Jesus Christ put me down, you oaf!' I screamed, holding onto his head as he put me on his shoulders.

'Nope! It's your birthday!' Andy laughed, juggling me up and down.

'Wait! We have to give you your _first_ presents.' Ollie said, and Andy lowered me. Ollie covered my eyes and I heard a locker opening.

I couldn't hide the grin on my face, they always do this. First period, first present - etc until 5th. They always get me the amount of presents to match my age, so I'm getting 18 this year.

'And... Open!' Ollie removed his eyes and Andy was stood holding a bag, a small wrapped box and a badge.

'Oh, you guys!' Tears welled up in my eyes.

'Open them!' Ollie exclaimed.

'Okay! Okay!' I reached for the bag first, and I opened it and peeked inside, and inside was a small personalised doll, it had a green dress, black hair, and pink bunny ears. It was 9 year old me. 'Oh my god, guys..' I whispered, 'she's perfect.'

'Open the box!' Andy giggled, and I looked up at the tall boy.

'Did you.. _seriously_ just ' _giggle_ '?' I narrowed my eyes at the boy.

'Yes, now open it.' He flicked me on the nose.

I opened the box, slowly, so I could taint them, and when I did, there was another small box. Once I'd opened that, it revealed a beautiful silver chain link charm bracelet, with a few charms already added. There was a pink bunny ears charm, a knife charm, a 'Boyz4Now' charm, which made me laugh, and a black heart charm.

'Oh, you guys..' I sniffed, not wanting to show emotion. 'You're the greatest. I Love you both so much, thank you for being my best friends.'

'Ah, shut up.' Andy winked.

'We gotta go to class!' Ollie laughed.

'I Love you both, see you later?'

'Actually, we're gonna avoid you until the Wharf. Bye!' And they walked off, leaving me standing there like, "what the fuck?"

I decided not to go to class today, and just to walk around school. It was warm, I didn't wanna be surrounded by people and I missed Logan.

I pulled out my phone to text him.

 _Louise: 8:03am_

 _Logaaaaan._

Logan: 8:04am

Yes?

 _Louise: 8:04am_

 _Logan, I miss you._

Logan: 8:05am

I miss you too, tiny.

 _Louise: 8:06am_

 _Schools boring as hell, man._?

Logan: 8:07am

Education is key, young one.

 _Louise: 8:08am_

 _I might nap. I'm in the cafeteria and I'm tired._

Logan: 8:10am

Do it.

Logan: 8:15am

Louise?

Logan: 8:20am

Oh my god, you're sleeping.

Logan: 8:39am

Fine. Sleep well, you nut.

A couple periods later, I woke up just before lunch, so I decided to cut the day in half, and go home.

As I was walking out of school, Logan popped into my mind, and I smiled.

I absentmindedly wandered home, thinking about what was going to happen when I saw Logan.

I reached my house, and unlocked the door, a strange feeling overcoming me.

'Logan?' I called out.

'Louise?' His head popped over the bannister at the top of the stairs.

'Hi.' I dropped my bag, and walked up the stairs towards him.

'Hello.'

As I was walking up the stairs, I slowly undressed myself, the feeling of confidence overcoming me.

'Louise, what are you-'

'Shh.' I placed my finger over his lips, removing my tank top. 'I want you.'

'Right now?'

'Yes.'

'Uh, okay?'

'Kiss me.'

He leaned down, and kissed me tentatively on the lips.

I put my hands on his shoulders and jumped up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, never once did my lips leave his.

We stumbled into my bedroom, Logan had one hand undoing my bra, the other supporting me below my ass. He dropped me gently onto my bed, looking down at me with his eyes hooded.

'Are you sure you wanna do this?' He asked, stood above me.

'Logan, I've never been so sure in my life.'

I smiled at him, placing my foot on his chest, slowly dragging it down to his belly button, stopping just at his crotch. I was confident but it felt different. It felt.. more arousing, more dangerous. I felt like a virgin around Logan.

'But I don't want your first time with _me_ to be just a spur, Louise. I don't want to be the guy that you spent your birthday with.. having sex, purely because you got bored at school. I want to be the guy who gives you one of the best experiences, even though you've had previous experiences.' Logan said, looking down at me.

I guess I wore an expression that he had never seen before, because he looked at me a certain way, and it made me feel emotional - to the point that my eyes were watering slightly, and my smile seemed to be trying to contain the happiness that wanted to burst out of me. No one had ever looked at me that way. I was so happy, that I couldn't even stare back into Logan's lustful gaze - instead focusing on his bare shoulder. With a soft, final, croak, Logan said, 'Because I like you, Louise. I like you a lot.'

With a soft exhale, one that showed I was absolutely finished in any attempts to hide behind walls, Logan left soft kisses on my shoulder, before trailing up to my collarbone, my neck, my jaw, and finally on my lips - where he lingered.

He moved his hands under my neck, gently lifting me into his lips, while my hands smoothed over Logan's shoulder blades.

He lowered himself, after removing my shorts and underwear.

'I don't just want this to be about sex, Louise. I want to take care of you, and I want this to be about you. About us.' He said, as he kissed between my breasts, one hand paying attention to one boob. He leaned over to one side of my body and tentatively licked a tiny cat lick on top of my nipple, and I moaned. Loud. I immediately tried to suppress my moans, and he did it again, and he slowly took it upon him to take it into his mouth, and suck slightly.

I was putty in his hands, however he didn't stop there. He kissed down my chest, down my belly button, sucking harder here and there, leaving a trail of Love bites.

He stopped at my belly button, and looked back up at me, meeting my eyes. His eyes were almost black, and the veins were protruding from his body, and I just felt so warm everywhere.

He placed his head between my legs, and gave a few, small, soft licks, and my hands went numb. I heard him softly moan, and carry on licking, going to town on me.

'Louise, you taste so good.' He whispered, before sucking on my clit, sending me into a world of euphoria.

'Jesus, Logan.' I gasped as his slipped a finger into me. No one had ever done this before sex with me, I'd heard of foreplay but never endured it. He slowly pulled away from me, and hovered over me again.

With his chest resting on mine, I could feel his heart beating against its cage - and I knew that he had accomplished his goal. This would be a moment that neither of us would forget.

Logan, not breaking the contact between our lips, positioned himself so that he was, again, on top of me - but this time he was lying down on my warm body - making sure to place most of his weight in the elbows he rested on. Leaving kisses down my neck and reaching a hand down between my legs, my eyes closed - a moan escaping my parted lips, though I did my best to tame it - quieting the licentious sound as soon as Logan noticed it, as if pure pleasure was an embarrassing state to be seen in.

Seemingly in an act of revenge for having my usual tough demeanor be broken, I reached a hand down and slipped it into his boxers, softly tugging on an already erect member. He flinched at the contact, breaking our kiss. Gently, he brought my hand back up - though not making any effort to tuck his erection away - and kissed my knuckles, sending electric shocks through out me. He gave me a scolding, coy stare - one that told me to not resist what was happening. To not resist him.

And though I would never, ever admit it, there was something pleasingly delicious about Logan's tactics of intimidation.

I certainly wasn't into dominance - at least, when it was a male dominating me. And not because the thought of being claimed, desired, and required wasn't absolutely thrilling, but because I had never found a male worthy enough to see me in such a vulnerable state. Except for Logan, that is.

In a humid daze, I watched as Logan, with his free hand, positioned himself and slowly entered me - shoulders hunched as he sat up right, not even aware of my eyes that slowly widened as I felt an ache begin to form down there - an extremely displeasing ache - as he was definitely bigger than I was used to, and oh gOD it hurt, but he was definitely paying attention - because as soon as I began to tremble, he looked straight into my frightened stare.

The sudden appearance of his eyes - a clear blue that broke through the room's cozy glow - seemed to calm me, as if I was hit by a refreshing splash of water. The mere sight of Logan's expression - full of concern and perfectly willing to stop at her demand - resulted in the relaxing of my muscles. I was putty in his hands once again. I could see the relief fill him, and with one last glance - which was met with my own brilliant, determined look- he entered me. Instantaneously, my look of conviction evaporated - being replaced with a wince out of pain - I felt like I was losing my virginity all over again - before I turned my head away from Logan and pressed it harder into the soft pillow.

'Are you okay?' He said, lowering down so he could whisper this into my temple - getting a faint scent of her strawberry shampoo.

For a moment, I didn't respond - but when Logan slowly thrusted in again, a breathy moan escaped me, signifying that he should go on.

As he developed a gradual, but steady, rhythm, I _unwillingly_ continued to let out high pitched whimpers that caused the redness in Logan's face to bloom even more. My fingernails ran down his back, our lips reconnected - now gnawing at the other slightly.

The pads of Logan's fingers pressed into my shoulder blades, and I knew that he was going to leave a bruise - but Logan couldn't resist, I guessed he had to grip onto something, to keep himself afloat, because if he lost the slightest bit of control, then we would be nothing but love and mush - melting into the bed sheets.

Logan released his own wavering, long breaths - ones of control and temperance. I could tell he was losing himself, so consumed that he couldn't even think.

All that filled me was an electric excitement - one that made my wrists, my knees, my everything tingle - and the scent of mint which burned beautifully within my nostrils.

With two last, finishing thrusts - I let out a high pitched, almost girlish, squeal - while Logan gruffly cursed into the arch of my neck, feeling all pent up stress and longing drain out of him.

He collapsed on top of me, out of breath and all sweaty, and I giggled. He didn't move, and I poked his head. 'Logan.'

'Ugh.' He grunted.

' _Lo-Gan.'_ I laughed.

'Yes, beautiful?' He looked up at me.

'I Love you.'

'I Love you too, bunny girl.'

Logan shifted himself off of me and I was disgusted at the slick of sweat we both had on our bodies.

'I'm gonna shower.' We both said in unison.

'Are we showering together?' I laughed.

'Only if it's okay.'

'It's more than okay, Logan.'

••••••••

I promise the Wharf party is the next chapter! I just have had this one saved for a while and I Love it!

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!

Much Love, Kelsey Xx


	17. Chapter 17

Louise's P.O.V

Logan and I had gotten into the shower, it was when he turned away from me that I got a really good view of his back.

'Damn..' I said, looking at it.

'What?'

'I tore you up.' I stated.

'What do you mean?'

'Does this hurt?' I poked one of the scratches on his back.

'Oh Jesus!' He winced, 'what did you do to me, man!?'

'Um, scratched your back a little.. a lot.' I laughed, grabbing the shampoo.

'Hey, let me do it.' We manoeuvred so he was behind me and was massaging the shampoo into my hair.

'Oooooh. This feels nice.' I relaxed against him.

'So what are you wearing tonight at the Wharf? What do you even do there?' He asked, spinning me around to let the shampoo settle and take into my hair.

'I'm not sure, probably some shorts and a hoodie but with some other details maybe. And we literally just take over. The guys know every year, rides are free, games are free, food and drinks are free - literally everything is free. Mickey hooked us all up a while ago. Except, this year it's gonna be better cos we're getting alcohol. Speaking of which, can you buy me some? I'll give you the money.'

He rinsed the shampoo from my hair and reached for the conditioner to lather that into my hair.

'Yeah, sure. I mean, I'm gonna be there, right? I can supervise your little butt.' He said as he poked my butt.

'Thanks, Logie Bear.' I winked at him.

'Ew don't call me that. It's weird.' He scrunched his face up and leant back under the water. I leaned down and grabbed the small fuzzy loofah and lathered it in soap and washed my body, waiting for the conditioner to take.

'Logan?'

'Hmm?' He hummed.

'I skipped school to come see you today.'

'I know.'

'You mad?'

'How can I be? Have you just forgotten what _literally_ just happened?'

'Nope.' I grinned even though he couldn't see me, and I felt my face heat up. I leant back onto his chest and his hands snaked round to my front. He put his hands on my hips, before snaking them to my waist and locking them together.

'Louise?'

'Yes?'

'I really really Love you.'

'Why though?'

'What do you mean?' He let go of me and he went to rinse the conditioner from my hair.

'Why do you Love me, of all people?'

'You never threw yourself at me. You were always a mystery, you still are.' He finished rinsing the conditioner and he grabbed me a towel, and bundled me in it before turning the shower water off.

'What time is it?' I asked.

'Around.. 3. Why?'

'Got 2/3 hours to get ready. Sweet. Wanna help?'

'Nah, I'm gonna get myself ready for you.' He winked.

'You gonna look good?'

'Hell yeah, I'm gonna look hot as hell, and I'm gonna be your "big bad boyfriend"'

'Scary, Logan, very scary.' I laughed, walking into my room. I dried myself and dropped the towel, before wrapping it on my head. I walked to my drawers to get out some underwear.

I picked a black lacy thong, and the matching black push up bra to go with it. I picked them up and went to lay them on my bed, before realising my bed wasn't actually made. I paused, before picking up the dirty clothes and straightening out my bed. I placed the clothes in the hamper, and laid my underwear on my duvet.

I then went back to my drawers and picked out some some white lace thigh high socks. Placed those on the bed.

Went into my closet and got my black dungaree shorts, placed that on the bed, and I then found my baggy white t-shirt.

I moisturised my legs and arms before putting on my underwear, then Logan came into the room as I'd just put my socks on.

'Holy fuck.'

'Oh my god, Logan! I'm not dressed!' I tried shooing him out, but he wouldn't move.

'Jesus Christ.'

'What?'

'Wow.'

'What.'

'Fuck me.'

 _'What, Logan.'_

 _'_ You look so hot, Louise.'

'But, I'm not dressed.'

'Exactly.' He said, as he walked towards me, making me back up against a wall. He placed one hand beside my head, and the other on my hip. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear;

' _The things I'm going to do to you tonight, fuck.'_ He growled.

'Logaaaan, let me get dressed, loser.' I laughed and pushed him away, I put on my underwear and then stepped into my dungaree shorts. Before I fully put them on, I decided to change my outfit.

Instead, I went for some black high waisted shorts, a black tank top with white detail, and a black zip up hoodie. I wanted to be comfy at the Wharf, and still look good.

I sat down at my dresser and looked at all my makeup, and again, decided to go all out.

First, I applied primer, because even though I have good skin, I don't want my pores getting clogged.

I then applied a thin layer of foundation, and started to colour correct some discolouration in my face, and then I added the second layer of foundation. Set with a thin power, and then I went on to contour.

I contoured my cheekbones, nose and forehead and then loosely used setting powder to 'bake'.

As I was baking, I went onto my eye makeup, and I decided to use my Jeffree Star beauty killer palette for the two pink shades. I blended them together to make a pale pink look, and added winged eyeliner.

I then added mascara, and I highlighted my face. Whenever I do makeup, I Love wearing highlighter, so I always do it blindingly.

I dusted off the setting powder, and highlighted my Cupid's bow, before adding a lip colour.

I used watermelon soda by Jeffree Star, and I was done.

I then went to blow dry and curl my hair, and I set that with hair spray, before tying a tiny bun at the top of my head, showing the rest of the curls. Like a man bun, but you know, like girls have been doing it for ages.

'Louise are you done yet? I'm ready, I've been to the store to buy you alcohol and Andy and Ollie have walked to the Wharf already.' I heard Logan call.

'Yeah! One sec.' I sprayed myself with deodorant, and lots of body sprays. I sprayed some perfume _behind_ my ears, because the Wharf is loud on my birthday, and people will be talking into my ears so they'll smell it.

I grabbed my black vans. I laced them up and grabbed my phone from the bed side table, placed it in my back pocket and walked out of my room. 'Here.' I smiled at Logan.

'Wow, you look amazing.' He grinned at me, and I looked him up and down.

His hair was styled so it looked fluffy but it also wouldn't move, he had a black crewneck sweater on, black skinny jeans rolled up at the ankles, black toms, and he had his lip ring in. A small, black ring. He'd freshly shaved, and he smelt amazing.

I grabbed the front of his jumper and pulled him down to my height so I could growl into his ear: 'the things I am going to do to _you_ tonight,  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"fuck.'

I released him, and grabbed my black backpack which I had previously filled with booze and joints.

'Lets _goooooooo!_ ' I fistbumped the air, I was SO excited for tonight, it was gonna go OFF.

I opened the door and ran down to the Wharf to meet my bestfriends. The music was pumping, the rides were booming and everyone was there.

'Louise!'

'Andy, Ollie!' I screamed, running to hug them.

'Everyone's here!'

'What do you mean!?'

' _Surprise!_ ' Out jumped: Zeke, Tina, Gene, Jimmy Junior, Jocelyn, Tammy, Courtney, and Rudy, of course.

'Oh my god! Guys!' I was overwhelmed and I hugged them all, although Rudy kept his distance.

'I know I only live down the road but I couldn't miss your 18th, Louise.' Tina said.

'Shut up! It's gonna go _off_ tonight you guys!' I exclaimed.

'We got beer.' Andy and Ollie said in unison.

'I got spirits.' Zeke mentioned.

'I've got weed, but like, it's mine.' Tammy droned.

'Right we need to take all of this to Mickey and he make his mix!' I said, grabbing all the bags and running. I took the baggy of joints out of mine though, I kept them in my pocket.

'Mickey!'

'Louise! You're 18!' He smiled at me, handing me a wrapped box.

'Oh, Mickey, you didn't have to!' I handed him the bags of alcohol.

'Oh but I did, you're my favourite little small fry. Is this the booze? I have my ice behind here, you wanting a small mix?'

'Please!' I hugged him, thanked him and left him to go back to my friends.

'Present time!' Jimmy Junior shouted.

'Oh, god, right okay we need a table so we can put them all there.' Zeke said.

'Guys, you didn't have to get me anything.'

'Yes we did, shut up.' Tina laughed.

'Me first!' Gene yelled. He handed me a small wrapped box, and I opened it.

It was a small kuchi kopi music box, for jewellery.

'Oh, Gene, thank you!' I hugged my brother who I hardly saw.

'I'll go next, I guess, whatever.' Tammy threw a soft parcel at me. 'Open it, you'll enjoy it.' She smirked.

I opened it and I saw something pink and soft. 'My ears!' I exclaimed softly. 'You're giving me my ears back?' I looked at her.

'Well, yeah, you're not Louise without them.'

'I've been without them for 4 years, but thank you, Tammy, it means a lot.' I smiled at her.

The night went on and on, and it was a messy birthday.

Logan and I stumbled home in the early hours of the morning, and fell asleep fully clothed, ontop of the duvet.

•••••••••••

Hiii sorry this update took so long, and it's so short. I've been so unmotivated to write this, I got a job offer to work in law!

I also recently received a review of Louise being 'big as she would be' and I'd just like to mention, this is MY story, this is MY interpretation of Louise and this is how _I_ view her.

If you don't like the story, don't read it, I literally don't care.

Much Love xx


End file.
